


【VIXX90】惡鬼之村(完)

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: #此文也是黑/暗治癒系吧(?)#落后山村背景#溫柔大叔滾X可憐雙性圓#年差十五歲，有路人圓
Kudos: 17





	1. 惡鬼之村-C1《少年》

**Author's Note:**

> #此文也是黑/暗治癒系吧(?)  
> #落后山村背景  
> #溫柔大叔滾X可憐雙性圓  
> #年差十五歲，有路人圓

C1《少年》

「這邊的田是你們家的嗎？」他的問話並不大聲，但對面那個蹲在田地裡似乎正在拔雜草的少年還是嚇了一大跳，手裡還抓著剛拔起來的雜草愣在原地，爭著小鹿般的雙眼看著他，久久沒有得到回覆鄭澤運只好又問上一遍：「這些地是你們家的嗎？」

「啊......嗯。」看起來有些營養不良，又沾滿塵土髒兮兮的少年捏緊指縫卡滿泥土的手指慢慢點了下頭，抬眼看了鄭澤運一下又很快收回去，畏畏縮縮的模樣，而後似是不想再和鄭澤運搭話低頭繼續拔著作物周圍的雜草。

「你父親在嗎？」得到肯定答案後鄭澤運又問到少年，聽村民所說這裡的主人應該是個五十幾歲的男人，那麼眼前的少年或許是這戶人家的兒子什麼的吧，但少年的模樣不經讓鄭澤運疑惑這裡落後是落後但有這麼吃不飽穿不暖嗎。

「啊...啊？」十幾歲的少年結結巴巴的被問題問的又抬起頭但似乎有些不知所措，手裡的雜草都掉了一地，鄭澤運看著對方抓著那洗到發白的寬大衣服躇在原地，咿咿啊啊的也說不出一句完整的話，被這樣的少年弄得有些失去耐心的鄭澤運皺了下眉頭。

「什麼？」但鄭澤運稍微提高的聲音似乎讓少年受了更大的驚嚇，馬上抿著唇搖搖頭，還是不說話，看著少年一臉被人欺負的可憐樣，鄭澤運這才忽然覺得自己是不是做錯事，明明只是問個問題怎麼能嚇成這副模樣，難不成自己真的長得很可怕嗎。

「學沇!」

沒等鄭澤運再開口，突然後面的屋子那就傳來一聲吼叫，眼前的少年也因為這個聲音像是受驚的兔子整個跳起來轉過頭，直直盯著那個從遠處走來的男人，正澤運覺得少年似乎很怕那個男人，而下一秒他大概就知道為何少年會有這樣的反應了。

來人是一個五十幾歲的老男人，一下子走到動也不敢動的少年身邊，在鄭澤運面前一把揪住少年的頭髮，鄭澤運還沒反應過來就把少年就被男人扯著頭髮摔了出去，踉蹌了兩下的少年沒踩穩便跌倒了地上，鄭澤運聽見他發出好幾聲嗚嗚的哀嚎，很小聲不過是輕輕幾聲抽氣，少年縮成一團低著頭顫抖著，反射性抬起瘦弱的手臂擋在頭前看來是沒被男人少打。

「讓你偷懶!還去後面把柴火燒一燒!」老男人斥訓著摔在地上的少年，少年點了點頭趕緊從地上爬起來，一拐一拐的往房子後走去，而男人還是蹬著少年不顧旁邊有外人嘖了幾聲唸到：「沒用的東西。」

鄭澤運面對這個狀況傻在原地一時沒給出反應，直到少年走掉後老男人才轉頭打量著一看就是外地人的鄭澤運，看起來並不怎麼友善，不過沒等鄭澤運開口老男人就掉頭回到屋子裡。

「澤運哥!」而這時身後傳來的喚聲吸引過鄭澤運的注意力，回頭是剛才去打聽消息的金元植回來了，也就只再看了一眼少年離去的方向便回頭問到金元植。

「怎麼樣了。」

「打聽到了村長在那邊。」金元植說著指向不遠處的房子。

「走吧，帶路。」點了點頭鄭澤運理了下自己西裝的領口轉身跟著金元植離去。

※

老村長用有些好奇的眼光看著這兩個一看就不是鄉下人的高大男人，西裝筆挺停在村口的車子他這輩子都沒看過幾次：「兩位來我們這鄉下村子做什麼啊？你們一看就是城裡人吧。」

「......生意。」望著老村長指去的方向看了下回他淡淡地吐出兩個字，老村長有些疑惑，冷著臉的男人身旁的人笑著解釋。

「我們是做觀光地開發的，這位是鄭老闆，敝姓金。」介紹著自己的金元植客套的拿出名片遞給老村民，雖然知道沒甚麼意義，他們和這附近幾個小村落談觀光用地開發一陣子了，現在是來實際看看地點，一來時才發現當初接洽的山下鎮長說附近就剩這個村落還沒談攏。

主要是因為在山溝後面交通不方便，忙著和其他幾個村子周旋就還沒顧慮到這邊，鎮長說著頻頻道歉，主要負責人鄭澤運也不生氣，只說了他想先去看看那個村子，之前看照片地景時他就覺得這個村子的位置不錯，位於山溝旁但山腰上有著一整片山櫻花林，重新規劃整頓肯定能做成一個世外桃源。

「我們先來看看地，山下鎮長說和你們提起過，不曉得您有沒有印象，開發成觀光用地不止對我們對你們也是能有更好的生活品質。」金元植說著把名片給了老村長，但老村長也不曉得識不識字只是結果來正反看了看收下。

「好像有這麼回事，但我實在老糊塗了也不是很理解那什麼意思，我知道鎮長也是說這樣對咱們村子好，但後來一直沒消息我就給忘了，但說到底還是得問大家的意見不是我能自己決定的。」

「這裡的地是每戶人家各自擁有的對嗎？」

「大部分是的，不過這邊的田的話都是那邊那戶人家的，再過去那邊有幾塊地也是那家借給其他戶人多的人家種的，他們家沒什麼人主人五十幾歲了，腿腳不好一下雨就疼，所以乾脆借其他人種了，但說實話咱不覺得他會答應賣地，之前就一直說要留給他兒子繼承的唉...明明也沒兒子。」老村長說著指著一旁幾塊田地說著，鄭澤運一看便是剛才他遇見的那戶人家。

這麼說來鄭澤運確實記得，之前山下的鎮長和他們說過，說這整個村子最麻煩的就是那戶人家的主人，聽說是個不好相處的男人，和其他村民也沒有多少交流，但因為好幾塊地都借給別人用，所以村民也不說他些什麼，至於兒子的話......鄭澤運不經想起剛才那個髒兮兮的少年。

「兒子...那家不是有個少年嗎？」鄭澤運沒想到他隨口一句話老村長竟有些面有難色，隨後揮了揮手。

「你說學沇嗎？不是不是。」老村長搖搖頭反射性的說著不過最後又像是顧忌著什麼只是擺了擺手。

「不是嗎?」

「唉...別說了別說了，那孩子搬不上檯面，好了老闆其他人咱會先幫你們傳達意思的，我還得去曬茶葉先告辭了。」

「哥要先去隔壁村看看嗎？那邊打點的差不多了。」村長走後金元植看著手機裡傳來的訊息問道鄭澤運。

「嗯...好吧，我們走。」繼續待著也沒多大作用，鎮長又說過幾天會讓人帶他們仔細看村子周圍，那麼現在還是先處理別的地方事情比較好。

離開前經過剛剛那戶人家前鄭澤運又忍不住往那戶人家的方向看了看，已經沒有見到那個叫學沇的少年身影，但屋子後的灶房卻冒起了煙，他也僅僅只是多看了一眼便離開村口搭上車離去。

※

「......飯...做好了。」髒兮兮的少年畏縮的從門板後面探出半張臉來，房子裡頭的老男人坐在木椅上聽著老舊的收音機，聽見少年的聲音回過頭拍了下桌子惹得門外的少年一陣哆嗦：「慢吞吞的，快拿進來!」

嚇了跳的少年低下頭推開門趕緊把簡單的菜端到桌上，擺好後老男人就站在桌邊不敢動直到被對方推了一把：「去把自己弄乾凈。」

「......吶。」少年點了點頭趕緊轉身在老男人還沒想打他之前出了屋子，一跛一跛的來到灶房，他撿了些幫老男人準備晚餐剩下的殘羹，蹲在桌子旁快速的塞進嘴裡，對於成長期的少年來說遠遠不足，他還是餓可是看著廚房裡的大米也不敢動，要是被男人發現不會有好下場的，之前他不過多偷吃了個饅頭背上就留下三道疤痕，吃下去沒多久的饅頭又被打的吐了出來。

乾淨收拾好東西，他偷偷用剛才煮飯時剩下的熱水混了些涼水裝成一盆，端到角落拿出破舊的毛巾準備清洗身體，在田裡待了整天的少年全身灰頭土臉的。

少年的名字是學沇，他其實有有姓氏車，但也沒人在意久了車學沇自己也都快要遺忘了，在這個村子已經待了幾年了呢，好像不是很久但沒每一天都是那麼的漫長，彷彿像是已經過了幾個世紀。

車學沇在角落慢慢脫下身上寬大的衣服，折好放到一邊，沾濕的毛巾仔細地擦拭著瘦弱的身軀，擦去了塵土的少年雖然因為天天在田裡做事膚色稱不上白皙，但小鹿般的雙眼精緻的鼻子下巴竟是有些楚楚可憐，少年營養不良、瘦的幾乎只剩一把骨頭身體上卻遍佈著傷疤，有的甚至還沒癒合，那纖細的腳腕一名成年男子一把就能抓起。

清洗完身體身體少年換上乾淨的衣服，趕緊又回到了屋子，男人已經吃完晚餐了看見車學沇進來瞥了他一眼開口：「去床上趴好。」

車學沇點點頭慢慢的走到床邊，脫下衣服爬上床趴好，就像以往他做的那麼多次一樣，隨著男人從椅子上起身把燈關上，室內暗下來時車學沇也跟著閉上雙眼。

一切都是他熟悉的，衣服摩擦的聲音，男人帶著繭的掌心爬上皮膚的溫度，嫌棄的口吻和謾罵，車學沇沒有任何回應，只是靜靜地默默的承受這一切，但是即使是這樣少年疼痛的淚水還是不受控的染濕了身下的床單。

好疼...好可怕...但是......

因為他是噁心的怪物，不配擁有人應有的待遇。

『沒有月光的夜晚、風聲蕭蕭，惡鬼吞噬了孩子，鮮紅的眼淚沾滿了少年的衣襟。』  
TBC


	2. 惡鬼之村-C2《人販》

第二章、《人販》

車學沇是在十四歲的時候被賣給現在的丈夫的，是的丈夫，一個大他三十幾歲的男人，他被賣到這時，那些人跟將成為他丈夫的男人討論著他是瑕疵貨一類的話，已經十四歲的車學沇是知道叔叔們是什麼意思的，他們說過自己很多次，瑕疵貨賣不出去。

他們不顧車學沇的意願就扒下他的褲子，拉開他的雙腿給男人檢查，車學沇小聲的唉嗚了聲但被人販子吼了一下後馬上就閉嘴了，低頭閩著唇不吭一聲，人販子對他的表現似乎很滿意。

「怎麼樣，挺乖的吧，不會嚎的。」人販子說著捏著車學沇的下顎轉過來，在男人看過他的下身後才把他的褲子拉上。

「能生娃嗎？」男人似乎還是有些質疑，瞥了坐在地上的車學沇幾眼，他也是第一次看見這樣的身體不免有些懷疑。

「包準沒問題，帶給醫生檢察過，子宮也有，肯定能懷，雖然外表身體比較像男的，但還是可以當女人用，看這臉也不難看吧、比我們賣的很多女娃還好看。」人販子打著包票甚至說了去翻之前帶車學沇檢察的報告要給男人看。

男人的媳婦好幾年前就受不了他的脾氣跟人跑了，後來一直討不到媳婦，覺得丟臉就對外宣稱自己媳婦得了怪病他給休了，但一直討不到新媳婦，又想要兒子的男人最後找上了人販子，要買個老婆過來。

人販子對找上門的客人一開始是拒絕的說是前陣子送走了一批，現在這沒什麼年紀適合的女人，女孩子都是五歲下的小孩嬰兒，不過隨後又想起了他們一直養著的麻煩，車學沇。

人販子便和有些急的男人說了有個瑕疵貨、他要的話就便宜賣了，男人一聽還以為這瑕疵貨莫不是手腳還是頭腦有缺陷的女人，人販子頻頻說不是，腦子正常也沒缺隻胳膊，才十四歲人乖不說長的也不難看。

老男人一聽有了些興趣就讓人販子帶給他看看，人販子這才把讓人把隔壁的車學沇拉過來，男人一看皺了下眉，總覺得人販子拉來的孩子雖說身材瘦弱但更像是個少年，他分明是來弄個生娃的媳婦，要個男的做什麼，人販子這才扒下車學沇的褲子跟男人解釋。

因為他是個雙性人，本來是個賣不出去的貨，就被那些人販子養著當作扒手，小時候年紀小不容易讓人起疑心還好始，但隨著年紀越大起疑心的人越多車學沇也越不容易得手，投資報酬率不高養著也沒意思了。

後來男人將就的點了點頭，反正湊合著還能用，少年那張小臉稱不上漂亮也還算標誌，雖然看著憔悴但至少是能入眼，何況只是拿來生兒子的就隨便吧，於是男人大概只用了一般三分之一的價錢就把車學沇領了回去。

車學沇那時候還不曉得他們是在做自己的交易，只是抱著自己的臂彎坐在地上眨著眼，看見男人拿出好幾張他以前總被叔叔們叫去偷的紙給了那些叔叔。

那些紙好像是叫做錢沒錯，雖然沒有人教他，車學沇也從來沒有上過學，認識字，但他還是知道錢是拿來買東西的，男人用錢買走了他，而他是那個...東西，一直賣不出去的瑕疵貨終於被賣出去了，車學沇那時後居然有一點點高興。

他被人販送走時也沒什麼行李，僅僅是兩套換洗衣物，和他偷來沒人要的手帕，他什麼都沒有，沒有父母、沒有家人、沒有朋友甚至沒有名字，那時候那些人販更多是隨便喊他們給他取的小名圓圓，是在老男人問人販車學沇有沒有名字時人販才在那陳年的老資料裡面翻出來，當年把被車學沇隨便扔在路上的車學沇撿回來時他身上留的字條。

車學沇。

在十四歲時他拿回了自己的名字，但...那也不重要了。

而車學沇是在他被賣給男人後在其他村民的竊竊私語中才知道，以前他喊的那些叔叔是被稱作人販子。

他第一次被扔掉的時候還很小，好像是四歲還五歲，車學沇其實已經記不清了，但他一直記得有人把他牽到街上，讓他等著他回來，他就那樣站在路邊，一站就是好幾個小時，後來有人把他牽走了，不是當初帶著他的人，他問叔叔是誰他不要走，那個人卻和他說會帶他去找爸爸媽媽，天真的孩子就那麼相信了。

他們把他帶回了一個像倉庫的地方，裡面還有另外幾個男人，拉著車學沇的男人把他帶到房間裡一邊開口：「運氣好，路上撿的也沒人看著，看著小臉挺可愛的，雖然年紀大了點但應該能賣給好價錢。」

車學沇本能的感到害怕小臉一皺，哇哇的就哭了起來，一開始人販子還故作耐心的哄著，到後面不耐煩的就吼了聲，車學沇嚇的不停抽氣，另一人還裝作好心的過來抱抱他說著別嚇到商品。

車學沇不鬧後他們把他關在一旁，討論著往哪找客戶，哪裡有人家最近想要小男孩，但而後人販子才發現他們運氣沒那麼好。

給車學沇檢查身體時他們才發現為什麼這小傢伙會被扔在路上沒人管，陰陽人...雙性人，簡直晦氣難怪被父母給扔了。

「怎麼辦，這賣不掉吧？扔了嗎？」人販子竊竊私語的討論這他們前幾天帶回來的小男孩，而他們討論的主角只是縮在角落盯著他們，哭了一晚上的雙眼紅腫不堪。

「不然留著做扒手？這個年紀剛好，教個一年。」

因為人販頭子的一句話車學沇又被他們留了下來，他們開始教他怎麼偷錢包，要是一天沒拿多少回來就會被他們痛打，被打過幾次後車學沇一直做的很好，甚至在自己拿得比較多錢回來得到人販子的稱讚時感到開心，他感覺他是被需要的。

車學沇第一次偷錢包失敗被人發現是在他八歲的時候，被人抓住的他嚇得半死話也說不好，只是求著那個人甚至拿手帕給他擦淚的人不要報警，因為人販子對他說要是他被警察給抓到警察會把他這樣的壞小孩扭斷脖子，還是孩子的車學沇就相信了人販子的恐嚇。那人最後是沒報警，但沒多久他就被裝作那些是自己爸爸的人販子帶走。

那天他沒有被警察扭斷脖子但是卻被那些人販打的滿身是傷，而年幼的車學沇居然還在為自己慶幸沒被扭斷脖子，人販子走後就蹲在地上用地板的灰畫畫。

老男人把他買走後回村路上幾乎沒和他說過幾句話，車學沇沒有太多反應，他早就習慣被當空氣，也學會自己放空思想，那些人販子也只有在有需要時或者揍他時才會和他說話，而且他們嫌他哭吵哀嚎吵，總是恐嚇他閉嘴，久而久之車學沇越來越不敢開口。

村裡的村民似乎也是知道他是被男人買回來的，看他的眼光總是帶著說不出的奇怪，後來車學沇才知道村民是因為聽說老男人買回來的媳婦是一個雙性少年才會對他露出那種異樣的眼光，他們沒有打罵自己但還是覺得他是個怪胎。

人販子很早就和他說過，因為他是個怪物跟大家都不一樣所以才被扔掉的，他看過人販子那的其他孩子們，他們的確不一樣。車學沇做不來反抗，只能低下頭來逃避村民的視線，就算遇到跟自己年紀相仿的孩子他們也不會和他說話，反而比起還算收斂的大人們那些孩子更加肆無忌憚的嘲笑車學沇。

被孩子丟石頭的時候車學沇沒有回嘴，沒有反抗，只是匆匆的抱著頭躲了起來，懦弱的不敢發聲的個性似乎已經深深烙印在他的骨髓。

※

「起來，你要睡到什麼時候!」

「嗚...嗯，啊、對...對不起。」後腦的髮絲被人用力扯起，車學沇瞬間睜開眼睛，外頭已是清晨，穿戴整齊的男人站在床邊，車學沇顧不得一身疼連忙爬起身抓過放在一旁的衣服穿上，甚至動作太快差點不穩的摔下床。

「我...我去田裡了。」車學沇說著抓著衣服低頭就想往外走，不敢再多看男人一眼，但沒想到一向不喜歡跟他說話的男人又抓住了他。

「今天不去田裡，過來。」男人說著抓住車學沇的手腕拉著車學沇走到後面的倉庫外，那裡推著還沒處理的木柴，看男人從倉庫裡拉出一條鎖鏈，車學沇很快知道男人是要出門，他低頭溫順的讓男人用鍊條纏繞自己腳踝一圈後用大鎖鎖住接著拴在門板上，鐵鍊的長度讓車學沇有一定的活動範圍但也離不開倉庫附近，連廚房都去不了。

每次男人要出去都會用鐵鍊拴住他，一開始是沒有的，只是因為之前車學沇逃跑過太多次男人的戒心重了，即使他已經快兩年沒有過逃跑的舉動，但男人還是在每次要離開家裡時都會把他栓在這裡，久了車學沇的腳踝都被鐵鍊磨出一層好不了的疤。

男人栓好他後扯了兩下鏈子確認不會被掙脫，這才交代他把木柴砍一砍再整理整理倉庫後才離去，依照男人交代的事情車學沇猜想男人至少要晚上才會回來了，因為一段時間不用看到男人有些開心，但是男人出去他就不用幫對方準備午餐了，看來他今天得餓上一上午，男人走後車學沇抬起纖細的手捂著肚子頓了下來心底還是有一股鬆了口氣的感覺。

低頭看著地面發呆了好一陣子，直到不曉得哪邊的大狗吠了好幾聲才把車學沇喚回神智，他爬起來走到走到柴火堆旁，纖細的手腕拿著斧頭都舉不太穩，但還是熟練的慢慢處理起那些木頭。

過了一陣子，太陽高掛起車學沇累了，手也好酸，因為知道男人半刻不會回來，乾脆又蹲了下來發呆休息，他眨著眼觀察者地上爬過的螞蟻，覺得有趣的在牠們行經的路線上放上一顆石頭作為阻礙，再看著牠們混亂了一下然後馬上找到方向繼續前行。

好聰明，為什麼知道該往哪邊走呢......

那麼我又應該...往哪裡去才好呢？

『在巨大的迷宮裡被惡鬼追趕的少年跑著...跑著，撞上了一個人，少年退了一步抬起頭，它笑著撫上自己的肩膀，說著歡迎回來。』

TBC


	3. 惡鬼之村-C3《紅蓮》

第三章、《紅蓮》

男人剛把車學沇買回去時其實也沒有像這樣動不動就暴打他，雖然不是多喜歡但畢竟是買來生孩子的，打死了還是浪費自己的錢，他們在男人買走他的隔天終於回到村裡，男人帶著一言不發的車學沇和他說他要做什麼事情，比如照顧田地和煮飯打掃什麼的。

車學沇聽了卻不是很懂，打掃和煮飯有在人販子那邊做過，但他以前甚至沒看過田也不知道怎麼什麼是照顧田地，以前他最擅長的就是偷錢沒有其他了，但人販子把他送走前還交代過他以前的事情都不能再做，也不準提，男人叫他做什麼乖乖聽話就對了。

車學沇一直都是很聽話的孩子，人販子那樣說他就點點頭答應，接著被男人牽走，背後是正算著錢的人販，雖然那些人不覺得怎麼樣，對車學沇也沒有多餘的感情，他們甚至不記得他的名字，但對車學沇來說即使人販子總是打他對他做了很多不好的事情，甚至其他孩子還會欺負他，但那是他生活了快十年的地方。

以前長大些的車學沇也想過從人販子那裡跑走的，但在他實行計畫前有個孩子提早替他實施了，然後人販們抓回了那個孩子，在他們所有人面前把那個孩子活活打死，車看著地上的屍體學沇放棄了那次計畫，懦弱的他並不適合做冒險的事情。

男人把車學沇帶回去隔天清洗乾淨後就趕著把車學沇正式娶做自己媳婦，而這個正式並不是什麼儀式，不過是叫人洗乾淨脫衣服躺去床上張開腿。

男人讓他脫衣服時車學沇雖然怕但還是乖乖照做了，他赤裸的身軀被男人扳開腿，在男人查看他的下體時車學沇一陣羞愧，他怕這種事...比被打還害怕，不由得咽嗚了幾聲，在男人警告的聲音下又趕緊捂住自己的嘴。

少年青澀的身體看著還沒發育完全，雖然男性器官在男人眼裡顯得礙眼，但身下的雌穴倒是另男人挺滿意，雖然是雙性人但能得到一個標誌少年的初夜也還不賴。

但是就在不久男人佔有了少年身體後，少年的反應卻讓男人一陣惱怒，少年的身體並不像是初經人事，並且男人沒有看見預想中的落紅。

「你給人碰過了？！」頓時男人一陣惱怒掐住了車學沇的脖子，車學沇本來捂著嘴巴的手抓住男人的手腕，難耐的掙扎，但他不回答男人更加惱怒，抬手就往他的臉頰上啪啪的搧了好幾巴掌。

「嗚...嗚嗚。」車學沇抬起手擋在面前，想把身子縮成一團，可深入身體的男性器官阻擋了他的動作，雖然不如一開始來的疼，但本來就還沒完全發育好的身子本來就還不是該熟悉床笫之事的年紀，但男人一打他車學沇就忘了別的，只知道抱著頭道歉：「對...對不起。」

「老子問你問題!」男人暴怒的拉開車學沇擋在面前的手，又扯過他後腦的頭髮強迫他抬頭把人拉起來摔回床上：「你這婊子是不是被人幹過了！」

「我...嗚嗚...對不起...對...對不起。」車學沇嚇得整個人蜷縮到床腳抱著頭發抖，男人很生氣很生氣，眼神像是要把他的脖子扭斷一樣，但是他離開前人販子叫他不准再提以前的事情，所以車學沇只敢抱著頭邊哭邊道歉。

那是在車學沇已經漸漸開始不能利用自己孩子的形象讓人放下戒心偷錢包的時候，隨著他越來越沒辦法順利的得手，人販子也開始要他做其他事情，除了以前就在做的打掃環境，他也負責照顧小一些的孩子。

但不久人販子又發現了車學沇的新用處，有了少年模樣的車學沇生的還算挺標誌，一群人販大部分也是辜家寡人，少女是商品不能動，發洩也是只能去找酒店小姐但那可不是一筆小開銷，於是他們歪腦筋就動到車學沇身上。

反正是瑕疵品，反正賣不出去，反正是雙性人，那麼他們就湊合湊合用用吧。

第一次晚上被人販子喊去時車學沇不知道他們要做什麼，叔叔們把他的衣服褲子脫了扔到床上去摸他的下體，他慌慌張張的想推開那些手：『不...不要!放開我!放開我!嗚!』

那時候他還敢尖叫掙扎，但也就僅僅是那麼一次而已，他一喊人販子就打他，掐住他的脖子，警告他閉嘴，可車學沇從來沒有這麼怕過，比被他們揍還要更可怕，手指伸進身體的觸感讓他又哭喊出聲。

人販子這下也惱怒了，拿來管教商品的辣椒水就往車學沇嘴裡猛灌，他嗆的咳嗽吐出來還不罷休，捏住他的臉頰把整罐辣椒水都灌進他嘴裡。

『嗚...嗚嗚，咳咳...咳咳咳。』車學沇喉嚨被辣疼了，一時間甚至發不出聲音，眼淚鼻涕流了一臉喉嚨疼的他不敢再喊，低著頭不停咳嗽，可人販子還繼續把他拖到地上又踹又打直到車學沇渾身無力的倒在地上才算洩完恨。

接著已經無力的車學沇還是逃不過人販子的侵犯，已經沒力氣的他只能小聲的哭著，人販子拉開他的腿把他也有的那個男性器官放到他下面多出來的穴口，第一次的時候他疼的眼淚都掉了下來。

他睜眼一看發覺他下面流血了，以為自己會死掉的車學沇哭的脫力，但那些人販卻很興奮，一次次的凌辱輪姦著可憐的雙性少年，他們似乎又找到少年的另一個使用方法。

而後車學沇也習慣了人販子們用他的身體發洩，車學沇不再大聲的哭喊，只是瑟瑟發抖的等著時間快點過去，他不再反抗有一半是怕被打的更慘，一半是因為那次被灌太多辣椒水喉嚨好像受到一點影響，一喊就疼。 

找到車學沇新用處的人販子又暫且收了要扔掉車學沇的打算，只是人販子也沒想到之後會有一個冤大頭送上門來買走他們都快玩爛的東西，那時候剛好人販子們也差不多玩膩了車學沇的身體，剛好老男人找上門，順勢想了方法把車學沇推銷給這個急著想要孩子的老男人，並且他們幸運的成功了，當天就把車學沇賣了出去，價錢差了些，但以一個被玩爛的瑕疵貨來說還算好的了。

「嗚...嗚叔叔...叔叔們放進來過...嗚嗚，對不起不要打我...」男人的暴力逼問下車學沇還是說了出來，以前人販子玩開了動不動就會拿他發洩，不管是紓解情緒還是解決肉慾，講白一些就是揍他或上他，男人卻只是更生氣的賞了車學沇一巴掌把他打的趴在床上。

「啊！嗚...嗚嗚對不起...啊嗚。」

可事都如今也於事無補，人販子收了錢要再找到人幾乎不可能，他這錢可不能白花，於是老男人惡狠狠的扯住車學沇的頭髮開口：「你這髒東西最好給我爭氣點快生個兒子，生不出來我弄死你這賤貨。」

車學沇只能含著淚點點頭，任由男人粗暴的使用他的身體，在他體內播種，被迫懷上他一點也不想要有的孩子，因為連人都不是只是瑕疵貨的他從來就沒有選擇權。

※

「只有你在嗎？」

突然出現的聲音讓本來盯著地上的螞蟻，又拿著樹枝開始在地上隨便塗塗畫畫的車學沇嚇了一大跳，猛然抬起頭來，睜大了雙眼眨著還是很昨天一樣的反應。

鄭澤運看著蹲在地上沒有發現他靠近是在他出聲後才嚇了一跳的少年，跟昨天一樣沒警戒心就算了還膽小，而且...該不會是啞巴吧，鄭澤運本身就是話少的人要是遇到一個啞巴還真不曉得怎麼溝通。

本來就是早上聽村長說這戶人家主人沒有去參加村長召集的說明會議，於是打算親自來請人過去，但看了田地沒人，敲房子的門也沒有應聲，最後繞到後面才發現車學沇蹲在這發呆。

車學沇傻傻地看著來人，而鄭澤運也搞不懂少年在幹嘛，看起來沒有昨天髒兮兮的，雖然還是一臉憔悴，寬大的舊衣服穿在少年瘦弱的身板上顯得少年更加纖細。

本來遠遠的看見少年蹲在地上不曉得是在做什麼，走進一看發覺對方居然拿著樹枝在地上畫圖，不經覺得有些可愛，少年似乎很怕他，但為了跟這戶人家套近乎鄭澤運還是拉下臉來和少年攀話。

「你在畫畫嗎？」鄭澤運說著低下頭來仔細看著地面上扭扭曲曲的圖騰試圖辨識出少年畫的東西，但車學沇卻在鄭澤運問完時馬上伸手把地上沙子畫出來的圖案抹去，輕輕搖搖頭意思似乎是自己沒有在畫畫。

「你爸爸...嗯...這家的主人不在嗎？」想要打聽老男人的去向，鄭澤運心底還是反射性的認為少年是這戶人家的兒子，隨後想起老村長說的話，這少年又這番模樣因而改口。

「......出去了。」過了好久蹲在地上的少年才輕輕吐出幾個字。

「會說話嘛。」終於開口的少年讓鄭澤運終於確定他不是啞巴於是又問他：「什麼時候回來知道嗎？」

少年聽了只是慢慢搖搖頭，鄭澤運猜想那是他不知道男人什麼時候回來的意思，不過少年又補充了一句：「可能...晚上。」

「是嗎...不然你先和我去村長那吧。」鄭澤運說著就想拉少年起身，不過對方卻他在碰到他的手前連忙抽回雙手蜷縮在自己胸前蹲在地上搖搖頭。

「只是去聽過說明會，這家主人不在想請你轉達。」

但少年還是搖搖頭，鄭澤運有些無奈，他昨晚趕緊聯絡人，今天是特定安排專業人員到場來一併說明開發成觀光地對村民的好處，這戶人家的地剛好佔據開發案中很重要的地區。

「我會和村長讓他跟這戶的男主人說請你去聽說明會的。」從昨天的情況鄭澤運看得出少年似乎很怕這裡的男主人，可能是因為這樣才不敢隨便答應，但即使他這麼說來少年還是蹲在地上搖搖頭。

「不能...離開這裡......」

沒想到少年這麼固執鄭澤運有些無奈但還沒等的及他在說些什麼身後傳來了村長喊他的聲音。

「鄭老闆!哎呦我的爺啊，還想說您跑去哪了，金先生找你找半天。」有些氣喘噓噓的村長好不容易跑過來扶著習慣喘氣，接著似乎看到一旁蹲著的車學沇有些尷尬的轉頭拉著鄭澤運的手臂：「鄭老闆我們先走吧，這戶人家不急，我之後會好好跟他說明的，走吧走吧。」

耐不住老村長，而且手機裡卻是躺著好幾條金元植的未接來電，鄭澤運只好罷休答應先回村長那去，但被村長拉著走的鄭澤運還是在走到一半時忍不住回頭看那個蹲在地上的少年，不曉得少年是不是有發現他回頭，或者只是因為看他們離去而從地上站起來走往一旁的木柴堆。

遠遠的鄭澤運看著站起身的少年卻慢慢瞪大雙眼。

伴隨著少年的動作，鏗鏗鏘鏘的聲響跟著起舞，像是毒蛇一般的鎖鏈從倉房一路延伸爬上了少年的腳踝。

原來他的不能離開...是這個意思。

『少年來到了一座美麗的花園，但他還來不及欣賞花朵的美麗芬芳，紅色的月亮升起，少年的花園開滿一遍紅蓮。』

TBC


	4. 惡鬼之村-C4《剪翅》

第四章、《剪翅》

那天後忙錄的鄭澤運沒有多於的時間再去村子，但他從村長那打聽到了少年的名字、車學沇，男人在把他帶回村裡時跟村長說過一次，其它的老村長沒有細說，只讓鄭澤運不要管那麼多，他和金元植聊起這件事，金元植以前也是比較鄉下地方出身的，若有所思的和鄭澤運說，那個少年可能是不是親生兒子吧，以前他們鄉下人家也有過這種養別人家小孩的事情。

看老男人對待那個叫車學沇的少年態度金元植說的還真有可能，生不出兒子的鄉下人家似乎有一種迷信，先養了別人家的兒子自己也很快會有兒子，可看來在老男人身上並不順利，況且鄭澤運還沒看見老男人家的女主人，中間怕是又有什麼問題吧，那車學沇這樣的孩子難怪在家中不受待見，想想對他也挺憐憫的。

「澤運哥你很在意那個孩子？」難得看鄭澤運那麼關心工作以外的事情金元植打趣道問道。

「不是...嗯...就是覺得有點可憐。」鄭澤運搔了下頭最後承認是這樣沒錯：「他的腳上栓著鎖鏈...過份了點吧。」

「MO?」聽鄭澤運所形容的金元植也有些震驚的眨了眨眼，一下子沒能理解腳上栓著鎖鏈是什麼情況，但也聯想出為什麼鄭澤運會如此在意，雖然鄭澤運老是冷著一張臉好像誰都欠他錢的樣子，不過也時常做愛心活動主要都是和孩子們相關的，金元植第一次看見鄭澤運和育幼院孩子相處的畫面時差點認不出對方來。

「上次我去那，看見他被鏈在倉庫那。」見金元植似乎沒能完全理解自己的話鄭澤運更具體的補充了一下。

「......這個的確是。」雖然沒有親眼見到但鄭澤運並不是那種會誇大其詞的人，是怎麼樣的 心裡才會做出把人栓起來這種事。

「唉...算了，先別說了，我再自己想想。」搖搖頭鄭澤運就主動結束了話題，鄭澤運就把金元植打發出去，回頭拿起山下鎮長給他的報告若有所思......總覺得自己還是該找個時間再去那個村子一次。

※

「嗚......嗯。」扶著灶房的檯面車學沇一手按著自己的腹部皺起眉頭，這種反應...他是有些熟悉的，而且摸著已經稍有變化的肚子可能...快瞞不下去了。

「學沇!學沇!拖拖拉拉的在搞什麼？！」不過一個恍神車學沇就聽見灶房外男人的喊聲，他回過神來連忙把飯盛好放到托盤上，在男人推開門時他正好拿著托盤轉身。

「我...我要過去了。」車學沇連忙回應道，門口的男人瞥了他一眼，又看了看灶房沒有甚麼異狀才掉頭回房，車學沇連忙跟了上去。

在屋子裡車學沇快速的把準備好的晚餐放到桌上，接著如同往常的想退去一邊，不過在這之前卻被男人一把抓住手腕，他嚇得屏息不自主的發抖起來。

但這次男人沒有像往常一樣一抓住他就是一頓打罵，而是有些粗暴的把他拉到旁邊，一手拉起車學沇的衣服，一手撫上他的小腹。

「有了吧，怎麼沒有早點說？」

「因為...我怕是吃壞肚子。」車學沇勉勉強強的為自己找了理由，幸好男人沒有過於追究。

少年纖細瘦弱甚至能看見肋骨的身體卻只有下腹不明顯的微微有些隆起，男人摸了幾下確認後放下車學沇的衣服，大概幾個禮拜前車學沇就開始有乾嘔的徵兆，先前沒注意這幾天才真的確定車學沇是又懷上了，男人滿意的拍了拍他的肚子：「去給自己弄點吃的，別餓著我兒子。」

「......吶。」小小的應了聲，車學沇車學沇本來就瘦巴巴的，寬大的衣服遮擋下更看不出稍微隆起的腹部，其實他感覺到不對勁已經是兩個月前的事情，實際上的話他肚子裡這個孩子應該已經三個月了吧。

男人的話在車學沇耳裡比起關心過像是威脅，兒子...兒子，他一直生不出的就是男人嚷嚷的兒子，他不想要這個孩子，甚至於在自己發現的時候隱瞞著，還曾想過會不會某一次男人打他時孩子會流掉，反正也不是沒有過。

但是現在男人知道了，應該暫時就不會像之前那樣總是動不動打他，床上的事情......也會少些了吧，至少還是有點好處的。

男人簡單交代完讓車學沇自己弄點吃的後就讓他走了，車學沇得到了許可便自己來到灶房弄晚餐。

捧著熱米粥吃的時候，可能是好一陣子沒有好好吃過飯，車學沇臉上還是不自主的浮現滿足的笑容，既單純又天真，少年也沒去別的地方就只是坐在灶房生火的凳子上，小口小口的吃著熱粥一邊撫上自己的肚子。

如果這個......又不是兒子該怎麼辦。

這樣的想法又不自覺地浮現在車學沇腦海。

車學沇在四年前被男人帶回來沒多久後就懷了孕，那時候老男人雖然不怎麼喜歡他，但看在他很快懷上的份上也沒再動不動就揍他，車學沇因而獲得一陣子的安寧，雖然妊娠反應讓他一樣不好受，年少的身體也根本還沒發育的完全適合受孕，但他別無選擇。

到了後期纖瘦的少年挺著個肚子任誰看了都會投以異樣眼光，幸好那時候老男人讓他不用特別去田裡了，就待在家煮飯掃地，車學沇也不想出去，當他看見和他差不了多少年紀的孩子從鎮上背著書包放學回來而他卻是這副模樣時內心還是有些傷心的。

他也想像那樣，去上學和別人玩耍，但他知道不可能......永遠不可能。

車學沇只能祈禱自己趕快生下老男人的兒子，那樣至少他的痛苦會快一點結束，可惜他似乎從來都沒有好運氣，他被帶回來後第一次離開村落就是去山下的鎮上醫院，在他即將生產的時候。

有些年邁的老醫生看見他時也是露出驚訝的神情，但車學沇已經疼的沒有心思去猜測醫生護士們的眼神是不是嫌棄。

在產房待了一晚，他肚子裡男人的孩子順利出生了。

但並不順利的，是個女嬰。

預料之中的、男人很生氣，第一眼看見是女兒就已經開始打聽要把人送去別的地方做童養媳，而床上剛醒過來的車學沇在護士抱著他剛剛生下的孩子給他看時也只是淡淡的看了一眼。

他承認他心底只是......失望。

或許他真的沒有當一個偉大母親的資格，在他看見自己懷胎十月生下的孩子時，他沒有什麼特別的感觸，有的反而是......終於解脫了。

但事實上是他並沒有解脫多久，從醫院回來後不過幾天男人就安排把那個女兒送走了，那嬰兒甚至還沒有名字，而那段時間車學沇一直神情恍惚的，男人正在氣頭上見車學沇這模樣更是來氣，把人從床上扯下來又是一頓揍。

「你以為沒事了？你要生不出兒子就給我繼續生。」

「嗚...嗚嗯，對不起。」被揍了一頓的車學沇回過神來，或許是懷孕的這段時間太久沒被打了，又或者是剛生產完不久身體本來就還很虛弱，被男人打了幾下後疼的爬都爬不起來，是直到男人扯著他的衣襟才抓住男人的手腕跪坐在地面。

他的道歉在老男人眼中並不算什麼，男人要的只有車學沇給他生出一個兒子，才生產完沒多久的車學沇又回到了幾乎是惡夢般的地獄，為了讓他快點再度受孕男人一次又一次的侵犯著他，不顧他的身體能否承受那麼快再度懷孕。

但車學沇沒有拒絕和反抗的能力，幾乎每天少年的淚水都染濕了自己的衣襟。

後來過不了多久，同樣的妊娠反應很快又找上車學沇，車學沇又有了一樣可悲的想法，懷上了至少...暫時解脫了，可以不用再每晚被強暴，暫時不用在男人生氣時繼續當肉沙包。

但是就像是在懲罰少年這樣可怕的想法似的，小小的身體瘦弱的不足以承受短時間內如此的摧殘，他的肚子裏的孩子不足四個月就流產了。

只是在他流產時那個男人在意的還是那個孩子是男是女，而車學沇在聽到醫生說他那個流掉的孩子是個兒子時，他居然在病房裡捂著眼睛哭了出來。

是為他自己而哭。

知道車學沇流產的孩子是兒子後男人脾氣更加暴躁，總覺得車學沇是故意的，而車學沇也幾乎快到崩潰邊緣，也是在那之後他第一次萌生出逃跑的想法。

他想逃，去哪都好，只要離開這個地方。

但車學沇根本沒有甚麼逃跑的資本，他身體弱，誰也不認識，幾乎沒出去過，逃？能夠逃去哪，但他還是這麼做了。

男人對這個從來不反抗的妻子幾乎沒什麼戒心，車學沇就趁著晚上偷跑出去，一次、兩次，他從來沒有成功過，每一次都被男人抓了回去就是一頓打，但車學沇卻沒有要收手的意思。

那天老男人把出逃的車學沇抓回來揍了一頓關在倉庫，而後便決定去買一條鏈子，他要把車學沇栓著，讓他知道自己是買他回來的主人、老爺，而他充其量只是拿來給自己生兒子的道具，不過是道具還妄想有自己的意識居然還反抗。

但男人沒想到在他出門的這段時間，他以為已經被他打的渾身是傷在地上蜷縮成一團的人會在他離開倉庫鎖上門走後又從地上爬起來，車學沇扶著牆壁踩著雜物艱難地爬上小窗。

他想出去...他要出去。

那次是車學沇以為自己離自由最近的一次，他好不容易爬過窗戶，跑出了村落，躲進了往山下的森林，但他很快迷了路，天色漸漸暗了下來，而後他卻看見本來夜裡該是村子卻亮著許多燈光。

男人出來找他了，他可以肯定的，車學沇在山裡跑呀跑的，今天的山不一樣，不同以往的安靜，他可以聽見很多很多，那些惡鬼的腳步聲。

「找到了，在這!」

一聲不只是誰的喊聲，一瞬間彷彿又把他拖回地獄，車學沇只知道轉身就跑，但瘦弱的身軀抵不住疲憊摔在了山坡，也永遠墜入了深淵。

村民們抓到了他，很多人、幾乎整個村子的壯年人都被男人喊來找他，他們明明知道車學沇是什麼樣的處境，甚至幾乎都在心裡可憐過這個孩子，但礙於男人出借的田地，為了自己的生活他們還是選擇蒙蔽雙眼。

不管被他們抓住的車學沇怎麼求饒還是把他拉回村子裡，不久後收到通知的男人跑回來了，見著跪坐在地上的車學沇發了大怒，也不顧村民還在抄起一旁的木棍就往車學沇身上揮去。

「你這賤人!弄死我兒子還想跑!看我不打斷你的腿!這狗東西!」

「對不起...嗚嗚對不起對不起，我不敢了、我不敢了...嗚，啊嗚。」

亂棍落在纖弱的少年身上，村民們也只是紛紛撇過頭，無視了少年的哭喊聲離去，那晚車學沇被憤怒的男人打殘了右腳，即使之後做了治療走路還是一拐一拐的更不要說逃跑，他跑不了永遠跑不了了......

『失去了腳的少年如同被剪去翅膀的鳥兒，他看著天空卻不再妄圖飛翔。』

TBC


	5. 惡鬼之村-C5《似識》

第五章、《似識》

「今天也是一個人在家?」

突然傳來的聲音讓看著灶房裡坐在矮凳上拿著筷子畫著地板的車學沇瞬間抬起頭，是他不熟悉的聲音，在門外的人走進室內時他才看清來人的模樣，啊…是他之前見過的先生。

「我看見有煙，猜說你在這就擅自進來了。」鄭澤運指了指一旁正熬著湯的鍋，說的話一半是事實一半是謊言，和上次不一樣他這次更大的成分是專程來看這個少年的。

他是打聽過男人早上離開村子不在家又看見後面灶房的煙才猜想車學沇可能在這，一推開門少年跟上次差不多這次是坐在矮凳上，視線往下一看少年赤裸著的雙足，腳腕上仍然是他之前看見的鐵鍊，不過這次鏈子的盡頭換了個地方。

「先生……有什麼事呢、他不在…」光是鄭澤運這副西裝筆挺的模樣就讓車學沇不敢抬頭了，該怎麼說呢…閃亮亮的，跟他完全不一樣，那種自卑感深深烙印在骨子裡，明明一樣有手有腳，但他就是比人下一等，連人都不是的畜生…男人最常罵他的。

「來看你的。」鄭澤運說得直白又輕描淡寫，甚至直接走到車學沇面前蹲下低頭看他剛才在地面畫出的圖案:「你喜歡畫畫嗎?」

面對鄭澤運的問題車學沇只是搖搖頭並且又像上一次試圖抹去地上的痕跡，但這次被鄭澤運先阻止了，但他發現當他捉住少年的手腕時，對方明顯的嚇了一大跳而後僵硬著身體發抖，感覺到少年的恐懼鄭澤運馬上抽開手道歉:「抱歉、嚇到你了?」

「欸?啊…沒…沒有。」第一次有人跟自己道歉車學沇有些沒能反應過來，雙手縮在胸前傻傻的搖搖頭，這個高大的男人看著很兇的模樣，不過好像不是什麼壞人。

「你畫的是什麼?」鄭澤運用著以往他在育幼院裡哄孩子一般的語氣，盡可能的讓自己看起來和善低頭看著地上的圖案指著其中一個問到:「這是花嗎?」

「……嗯。」少年似乎對他放下了些戒心，順著他手指的方向看去，輕輕點點頭。

「畫的很好。」鄭澤運稱讚著叫做學沇的少年，雖然那不過是如同幼兒園裡孩子畫作一般的線，接著他又看向另一邊似乎還沒完全畫完的圖問到車學沇:「這是小鳥?」

「嗯…田裡…會來的。」車學沇點點頭，拿起手裡的筷子幫還沒畫完的小鳥圖案加上了眼睛後收了手。

「不畫個翅膀嗎?」看著未完成的圖畫鄭澤運這麼問到車學沇，但少年卻是盯著那個圖案沉默了許久，沒有給出他回答，臉色很黯淡，雖然不曉得叫學沇的少年突然怎麼了但鄭澤運下意識的馬上轉開話題:「那麼這個是…貓咪?」

發呆的少年這才撇過頭眨了眨眼，鄭澤運看他終於笑了，帶著暖暖笑意的少年又拿起手中筷子把那個貓咪圖案加上了幾根鬍鬚，用有些低軟沙啞的聲音開口:「這是…LEO。」

「LEO?」鄭澤運愣了下，主要是因為這個名字和他的英文名字一樣，雖然這也不是太特別的英文名字，他沒想到的更多是少年居然會說英文單字。

「很大的貓咪。」車學沇說著的時候臉上帶滿笑意，那隻偶爾會出現的慵懶大貓是他為數不多的樂趣，也是他唯一的朋友:「軟軟的…很漂亮。」

「你養的貓咪嗎?」

「不是...偶爾…會來後面。」車學沇搖搖頭，LEO應該是一隻流浪貓，出現時總是悠哉的趴在籬笆上舔著毛或曬太陽，LEO這個名字也只是他自己擅自幫牠取的，他也很想養LEO但他自己都顧不來了，而且那隻慵懶地大貓似乎也不需要他養自己活得很愜意，車學沇總是很羨慕LEO。

LEO也從來沒跟他討過食物，車學沇第一次看見牠時LEO正趴在後院打呼嚕，車學沇覺得好奇蹲在那看了很久，LEO抬起頭來也看著他而後慢慢起身，就在車學沇以為牠要跑走時大貓卻走了過來在他腳邊蹭了幾下，喵喵叫了好幾聲。

『我沒有吃的可以給你......』半自言自語著車學沇低頭看著腳邊的大貓，那隻貓也不曉得有沒有聽懂抬起頭來又喵喵叫了兩聲接著一屁股坐在他面前，車學沇眨著眼看著牠沒想到下一秒大貓就躺下翻了個身露出肚子來。

於是車學沇小心翼翼的伸出手去摸摸那隻大貓，而大貓不止沒有跑走甚至在車學沇搔牠的下巴時發出呼嚕聲似乎很舒服，車學沇看著牠也笑了，抱著膝蓋蹲在地上輕聲開口：『你可以...當我朋友嗎?』

『我...沒有朋友...什麼都沒有。』對車學沇來說這隻願意親近他的大貓成了他唯一的救贖，而躺在地上的貓也不曉得是不是真的聽懂了他的話，翻過身對他喵喵了幾聲，接著低頭輕輕舔著他的手臂，突然車學沇內心揪在一起，輕輕地抽了兩口氣低下頭眼淚受控的落下：『謝謝......』

「LEO是......我的朋友。」車學沇搖搖頭對著鄭澤運重新介紹地上貓咪的畫作，但說起LEO牠已經一個多星期沒見著牠了，不曉得好不好，最近天氣有些轉涼，如果生病就不好了。

「朋友？那麼......下次有機會可以給我介紹一下嗎？」鄭澤運聽完抬頭問道車學沇，少年似乎對他的話有些意外和不解，於是鄭澤運對少年笑了下的說道：「我的英文名字也是LEO，很有緣不是嗎？」

「......LEO?」

「嗯、一樣的。」鄭澤運重複了一次，少年傻傻地點點頭，接受了他的提議。

「如果LEO有來...先生您也在的話......」

「約定了，那麼...學沇也能和我做朋友嗎？」

「欸？」不曉得車學沇是因為不知道為什麼這位先生會知道自己的名字而疑惑還是因為對方突然說要和他做朋友而疑惑，總歸鄭澤運的話是讓車學沇硬是愣在原地。

「抱歉，你的名字我從村長那邊問來的，可以叫你學沇吧？」

「...沒......沒關係。」其實車學沇壓根不在乎這些，名字對他來說並不是那麼重要。

「對了，我是鄭澤運，還沒跟你介紹過，寫成這樣。」鄭澤運介紹著自己用手指在地上寫出自己的名字，接著問道車學沇：「你呢？名字怎麼寫？」

但鄭澤運沒想到他的問題車學沇讓車學沇低下頭抿著唇久久不語，鄭澤運有些不解的彎腰試圖看清低著頭的少年，卻發現他似乎在壓抑著什麼，最後抓著衣服的下擺小小聲的開口：「我...不會寫字...對不起、先生。」

車學沇低著頭覺得自己很丟臉，眼眶裡又忍不住泛起水霧，村子裏連小他十歲的孩子都會拼字，但他連單字都認不得幾個。

「啊...沒...沒事的，這是小事，還是學沇…呃...我教你怎麼樣？」鄭澤運不曉得自己粗心大意的話會把這孩子傷的多重，連忙拿出手帕給少年擦了擦淚：「別哭了，你哭了我會擔心的，是我不對。」

「嗚...不...不是，對不起先生。」車學沇慌張的搖搖頭，坐直身子用袖口胡亂抹去臉上的淚。

「唉...別喊先生了，生疏。」收起手帕鄭澤運捏了下少年的臉頰：「剛剛說的你願意和我當朋友嗎？」

少年卻只是傻傻地看著他，也不做回應，鄭澤運無奈的笑了笑：「你不回答就是同意了？」

「啊...啊嗯。」車學沇愣愣的最後反應過來點了點頭，心跳莫名的加速，好奇怪......朋友...他第一次有人願意當他的朋友，但是...先生不知道他是怪胎，如果先生知道的話肯定也不理他的...不可以讓他發現：「先生......」

「不是說別叫先生了，親近一點。」鄭澤運糾正著戰戰兢兢的少年，還在想要讓對方喊自己什麼，直接叫名字好像也不太對，怎麼看自己都應該年長少年十幾歲，果然還是讓人喊哥吧，不過鄭澤運才剛這麼打算，眼前的少年卻打斷了他的計劃。

「......大叔？」聽了鄭澤運的話車學沇眨了眨眼回應對方。

鄭澤運心裡是一愣，但抬頭看看少年的模樣，又想到育幼院的小傢伙們也是叔叔、叔叔，的喊住他，車學沇好說歹說也小了他十幾歲，一個三十幾歲的人被叫個大叔......好吧也不過分，於是雖然臉皮有些抽蓄鄭澤運但還是勾著微笑回應：「嗯？」

「啊...沒、沒事。」也不曉得是不是被他的表情嚇到，少年馬上低下一下頭來拿著筷子戳地板轉移視線。

「對了那隻叫LEO的貓咪...名字是你取的？」為了再度和車學沇搭話鄭澤運只好往對方有興趣的話題上帶。

「LEO......嗯。」少年看著他點點頭。

「為什麼叫這個名字?」鄭澤運的問題讓少年頓了一下，見他沒有回答鄭澤運怕自己會冒犯對方才連忙又解釋:「因為大叔不是也叫LEO嗎，有點好奇為什麼你會取這個名字而已。」

「嗯……這個。」少年低著頭似乎猶豫了下，最後從衣服裡拿出一條破破舊舊的手帕攤開來指著手帕邊上歪歪斜斜繡著字:「叔叔說這個念LEO……我不知道其他的名字。」

車學沇說完又小心地把手帕摺好收起來，他本來就沒上過學，連話也都說不好更不要說讀英文了，拆開來唸可能都不懂，只是以前趁著人販子喝了酒心情好時問過對方上面是什麼就記下來了，和大貓成為朋友後就幫牠取了這個他唯一知道的字。

但是一直低著頭的少年卻沒有發現，蹲在他面前的鄭澤運再看見那條手帕時微微瞪大的雙眼:「你怎麼……」

「學沇!」突然外頭的聲音打斷了他們的對話，坐在板凳上的車學沇因為聲音嚇得馬上起身，鄭澤運也跟著站起身回過頭，剛回到家一把推開門的老男人站在門口，看見鄭澤運眼神狐疑，雖然沒有罵人但也帶著些敵意:「鄭老闆你怎麼會在這?」

這些日子男人也聽村長說明過很多次最近村子常出現外人到底是什麼來意，全村似乎都贊同了觀光地的開發案，紛紛在跟開發商談土地買賣條件和事後的產業規劃線，但固執的老男人直到現在也還沒鬆口，現在看見鄭澤運心裡更是不高興，又看見旁邊的車學沇瞪了他一眼說道:「你沒有亂說話吧?!」

車學沇抓著衣服連忙搖搖頭，男人了一聲氣回頭對鄭澤運說道:「鄭老闆請離開吧，我們沒什麼好談的。」

男人似乎認為鄭澤運是想找車學沇來勸說他賣掉田地，但並不曉得車學沇在這個家中根本什麼都算不上，鄭澤運看了怒氣沖沖的男人和一言不發低著頭發抖的少年，為了不激怒男人沒辦好只好先暫時離開，他轉身對男人點了點頭:「我會再來拜訪的先生。」

『喧囂的車站外，提著行李的少年抬頭望著藍天，被突然撞入懷裡的身軀嚇得措手不及。』

TBC


	6. 惡鬼之村-C6《水漬》

第六章、《水漬》

「澤運哥你一整天去哪了，連訊息也不回我，您行行好下次能不能先交代一聲別讓我四處找老闆啊。」

「元植......看來我真的不能不管那孩子了。」打斷了金元植的碎念，鄭澤運只是若有所思的搖搖頭。

金元植好不容易看見擅自失蹤的鄭澤運終於回來時，在他旁邊碎碎念了好一陣子，但剛才回來的鄭澤運卻不管他的存在突然自言自語起來。

「MO?孩子？你是說那個車學沇？」眨了眨眼金元植想起鄭澤運之前一直在意的少年，走到鄭澤運旁邊問道：「你今天是去那個村子了？」

「嗯。」鄭澤運點點頭走到辦公桌拉開椅子坐下，金元植在後面跟了上去還想從對方嘴裡問出些什麼。

「所以怎麼...我是說怎麼突然？」

「元植...我見過他。」鄭澤運往後靠了些抬手向後梳了梳頭髮轉頭對一臉不解的金元植說到：「很久以前，我不會認錯的那個手帕......」

※

火車和人群的吵雜聲交織在一起讓提著行李走出車站的少年皺起眉頭，拿出手機看著來接他的人發來消息說會晚點到讓他等等。

鄭澤運只好收起手機站在車站大門前等著，他是第一次來這個鎮上，雖然不比大城市的繁華，但還是個熱鬧的地方。

當年大學剛畢業的鄭澤運在暑假參與的偏鄉孩子的義工服務，於是才來到這，等待的期間手機又響了幾次訊息，都是來接他的人傳來的道歉訊息，說路上堵車了讓他先在附近隨便晃晃。

回傳了個讓人小心開車的訊息，鄭澤運提起行李決定在附近的廣場走走，附近也有很多小吃攤販，鄭澤運看得有些嘴饞，就在他想說要不要去買個零食吃時突然一個身影撞進他懷裡。

「唉一估...哇...沒事吧？」嚇了一跳鄭澤運連忙扶住撞到他的孩子，幾乎只到他腰的孩子身上的衣服有些破舊，抬起頭來搖了搖接著轉身就要跑，但鄭澤運卻突然感覺孩子藏在外套口袋裡的手有些不對勁，反手就抓住他的手臂，猝不及防的被他抓住孩子手裡的東西就這樣露了出來，他的錢包。

「啊...啊...」事跡敗露的孩子傻愣著瞪大雙眼，看著瞇起眼的鄭澤運不知所措的想抽走手，但對方抓得緊他一點兒也掙脫不開。

「這是我的錢包對吧。」他盯著那個膚色有些黑的孩子問道用的卻是肯定句，那孩子眼裡有些慌張卻張著口一句話也不說鄭澤運更是繼續質問：「從哪學會偷東西的？」

那孩子還是不發一語，只是低頭抿著唇，於是鄭澤運瞇起眼一手握住孩子的手臂一手從褲子口袋拿出手機：「不說話那我只好叫警察請你的父母出來了。」

「不、不要!」但鄭澤運手機都還沒打開那孩子突然就撲了過來抓住他的手，小小的身子顫抖著一抽一抽的吸著氣，眼眶裡就那麼蓄積起淚水嘴裡嚷嚷著：「不要警察、不要...嗚嗚，對不起。」

「欸...欸？你、你別哭啊。」見孩子眼淚啪搭啪搭的掉鄭澤運也有點慌張，這看來到還像是他欺負小孩一樣，他連忙蹲下身來看著哭泣的孩子有些不知所措。

「我錯了嗚嗚...大哥哥我錯了不要叫警察拜託嗚嗚嗚。」那孩子還是一直哭著甚至抓著他的手不放一直搖頭，鄭澤運看了也有些心軟，嘆了口氣收起手機哄到對方：「好好好、大哥哥不叫警察，你不要哭了。」

「嗚嗚...嗚嗚呃..嗚嗚。」雖然聽見了鄭澤運的話但孩子還是一時半刻停不下抽氣，可憐巴巴的吸著鼻子小臉都給哭紅了，鄭澤運無奈拿出手帕來一邊擦掉對方臉上的淚痕一邊哄著：「不哭不哭了好不好，來、自己把眼淚擦乾。」

說著鄭澤運把手帕塞到孩子的小手裡，讓他自己抓著手帕擦淚，鄭澤運則是一邊拍著孩子的背一邊抬頭看看四周有沒有像是這孩子父母的人。

但看了很久也沒見著個相似的影子，只好又低下頭問道稍微平復一些的孩子：「你的爸爸媽媽呢？」

那孩子抓著他的手帕低著頭一臉委屈，聽了鄭澤運的問題也不回答只是搖搖頭，鄭澤運還真不曉得怎麼處理，難道是離家出走的孩子，等一下志工團的老師來的話再看看要怎麼處理好了，在這方面他們有經驗的多。

「那你叫什麼名字？可以跟大哥哥說嗎？」鄭澤運對著那孩子笑笑，輕輕摸了摸他的頭問道。

「......圓圓。」過了許久那孩子才輕聲吐出兩個字來，聽起來像是小名。

「那圓圓，嗯...大哥哥給你買糖吃好不好不要傷心了。」鄭澤運說著張望了下四周招手叫過一旁在車站外兜售零食的小販，跟他要了一隻棒棒糖，接著拿在孩子面前晃了晃：「要不要吃糖果？」

果然還是個天真的孩子，看著他手裡的糖果眨了眨眼又看了下自己，眼淚也不再掉了，鄭澤運笑著幫對方撕開棒棒糖上的包裝紙正想遞給對方時一個聲音卻打斷了他們。

「圓圓!你跑哪裡去了!」

「啊...啊。」

不遠處人群中竄出一個中年男子，一走進便拉起那孩子的手臂，鄭澤運在孩子眼底看到了一絲恐懼於是下意識的攔住了對方：「請問您是這孩子的？」

「這不是我兒子嘛，調皮被罵了就亂跑還以為走丟了真是嚇死我了，唉！給您添麻煩了真是不好意思。」中年男子點頭哈腰的一邊抓住那個叫圓圓的孩子的手一邊和鄭澤運道歉，鄭澤運看著孩子雖然有些怕卻沒有掙扎，看來真的是他父親，而男人也沒給他什麼機會匆匆忙忙的就把那孩子拉走了，當他們消失在人群中，回過神來鄭澤運才發現自己的手帕還在那孩子手，但看這人潮......怕是找不回來了。

那是以前他的表弟韓相赫，在小學還是會喊他澤運哥哥的天使時期，上家政課時縫給他的手帕，想想現在可能再也收不到韓相赫送給他澤運哥哥的東西鄭澤運還是有些惋惜的。

嘆了口氣鄭澤運看著手裡剛才沒來得及拿給那孩子的棒棒糖索性塞進了嘴裡。

「鄭少爺!抱歉久等了，車停在那邊。」

很快接送他的車來了，鄭澤運也把剛才的插曲就那樣拋到腦後，從來沒有想過他會有再回想起來的那一天。

※

「學沇，你過幾天和我去鎮上醫院。」晚上男人在晚餐時對著一旁的車學沇說道，車學沇有些不解的抬起頭，不曉得為什麼男人要帶他去鎮上甚至是去醫院，手不自覺的撫上了自己的肚子咽了下口水。

「......怎麼了嗎？」

「去檢查，我這次可是花了大錢，你可要給我爭氣點。」男人說完撇頭繼續吃飯，車學沇一聽卻是愣著，檢查......他聽說過懷孕時是可以檢查嬰兒的性別的，但他們這種鄉下地方很少會特地這麼做，是因為前面失敗了太多次所以男人才會這樣。

車學沇卻因為男人的一句話又怕了，清洗著碗盤時他總是忍不住想，如果又是女嬰怎麼辦，他還不想那麼快面對，本來以為至少還有半年的時間可以逃避......

當年在車學沇被抓回來打瘸腳後他便沒有在逃過，深知自己根本沒有機會於是養好傷的他比以前更加的順從，抹殺了自己的思想，為的只是少挨幾頓打，男人要拿他當生孩子的工具，那他就乖乖趴到床上閉起眼睛。

但即便車學沇這樣的順從男人還是不相信他，從那次之後只要男人不在家裡車學沇的腳踝上永遠伴隨著鐵鍊。

不久車學沇又懷了孕，因為先前表現良好男人也沒再繼續打他，一半是怕車學沇會再度流產，那段時間車學沇過得不算差甚至老男人還會特地去買雞讓他煮湯。

但只要男人看著他一天天隆起的肚子對車學沇說著要好好讓他兒子長大時車學沇心理就慌張，隨著肚子越來越大，他越發越不安。

他不止一次夢到他又生下了一個女兒的惡夢。

然後他的惡夢在幾個月後成為了現實......

在他清醒後知道自己生下的又是女兒後車學沇怕的發抖，甚至聽不進護士對他說孩子還太小要先暫時住在醫院的事情，他害怕的是男人的一定又會很生氣，醫院的病床上對他而言像個死刑台，而男人則是那個劊子手，暴躁的男人這幾個月來的期待又落了空，怒火無處發洩，看見車學沇一下子爆發出來。

當天晚上甚至他們還在醫院，男人幾個月來沒有發洩的脾氣一次性的撒在他身上，車學沇被男人拖下病床，沒有節制的往死裡又踹又打，地上的少年只是抱著頭道歉。

甚至於最後男人掐著少年的脖子幾乎要把他掐暈過去，惡狠狠的對車學沇說在他沒生出兒子前不會放過他的。

各種惡言惡語車學沇都習慣了，他只是疼...只是疼，男人說自己養了個沒用的垃圾，他的肚子不爭氣，他下面男性的器官還看的人倒胃口。

「對...對不起。」

「你這賠錢貨瑕疵品就是瑕疵品!」

他是瑕疵品...是噁心的異類...畜生不如的狗東西......對不起、這麼沒用真的...對不起。

那天要不是經過的護士發現趕緊喊來人制止男人車學沇還以為他可以在那天解脫了。

但之後他還是出了院回到男人家中，而他那個要暫時在醫院住幾天的女兒車學沇也再也沒有見過她，他總覺得對不起那兩個孩子，要不是因為被他生出來...也不會一出生就被人送走了。

如果她們的未來...只是複製了他可悲的人生，那自己簡直也是...罪大惡極的加害者，但至少......她們不是異類，和自己還是有些不同的。

車學沇只能這樣自我催眠的安慰自己。

車學沇一直生不出兒子老男人越來越沒耐心，心情一不好就打他，車學沇早上還得耕種，又要服侍男人砍柴燒水煮飯，已經十八歲了看起來還瘦弱不堪。

即使比起四年前他身高抽高了一把，看起來還是瘦弱，看到老男人就低頭發抖，被打也不知道逃就只是抱著頭，他沒朋友也沒人和他好好說話，導致車學沇總是結結巴巴的話都說不清。

男人常常罵他就只會哭、其實車學沇只是掉淚，幾乎是不哭不鬧，被揍也只是小聲哀嚎，一來是嗓子不好二來是經驗裡深知太吵只會被打的更慘。

即使是什麼都沒人教的孩子也會從經驗裡學取教訓，而車學沇學到的就是這些，但他唯一改不了的就是掉淚，他可以不哭出聲，可以不反抗、可以被打也咬緊嘴唇不吭聲，但始終克制不住眼裡的淚水。

『滴答...滴答，孩子的淚水像是壞掉的水龍頭，總是在他一個人的時候止不住的傾瀉而下，珍珠般的淚水灑落在孩子的衣襟，散去後卻形成了斑斑的水漬。』

TBC


	7. 惡鬼之村-C7《糖果》

第七章、糖果

說是沒辦法不管車學沇但鄭澤運實際上也沒能馬上想出方法來，但因為掛念著此事他幾乎是暫時在山下的小鎮上住下，一來本就為了接下來的工作方便，更多是因為這樣才比較方便去找車學沇。

從村長那的消息中鄭澤運得知男人最近很常離開村子，也不知道自己昨天走後車學沇有沒有又被男人打，心底還是擔心，於是他便帶上了些東西在和村長談攏事情後又跑去了車學沇家中。

今天他是在倉庫裏找到蹲在角落拿著石頭玩的車學沇的，少年總是自己和自己玩的模樣看的鄭澤運是既覺得可愛又忍不住心疼，這次看見他出現的車學沇似乎沒有昨天警惕，只是呆呆的拿著石頭看著自己走到他面前蹲下後開口：「大叔怎麼來了。」

「來找你玩啊。」鄭澤運笑笑看著地面上車學沇用石頭擺出的形狀：「這是什麼？」

「......星星。」車學沇說著把手裡最後一個石頭找到位置放好，然後用手指在地上把石頭和石頭之間連出線條，形成了一個五角星形，原來是地上畫的進階版。

「學沇今天沒事情要做嗎？」鄭澤運抬頭問道對方，而少年只是看了他搖搖頭，每次男人只要知道他懷有身孕就不會對他太苛刻，道還是有些好處：「他出去了讓我待在這等。」

「那大叔陪你等怎麼樣？」鄭澤運看似是在詢問車學沇不過卻一說完直接就在少年對面坐了下來，側頭看車學沇有些慌張的模樣：「怎麼了？」

「啊...那個，地板很髒...大叔的衣服會髒的。」看鄭澤運在他旁邊坐下車學沇下意識的反應就是這個，倉庫的地板很多沙土，鄭澤運那身看起來很貴的衣服髒了就不好了。

「沒事，再洗就好了。」鄭澤運對他笑笑，看著一直蹲著的車學沇說到：「你這樣腿不酸嗎？」

「可是...這個是新的，弄髒了會被罵......」車學沇低著頭回應道，鄭澤運這才發現車學沇身上不是之前老看到的破舊衣服，而是換上了一件乾淨的白襯衫和長褲。

車學沇身上的衣服是男人昨天拿給他的，他很意外，男人把他買來後車學沇從沒有過新衣服，之前他身上的衣服都是男人從自己的衣服裡隨便扔給他的，也因為大小不適合穿在車學沇身上總是鬆鬆垮垮。

「新衣啊，很好看。」換上新的衣服身上也沒沾著塵土的少年看來就像是普通的高中生...如果臉上沒有那些還沒好全舊傷的話會更好些，不過看車學沇一直蹲著鄭澤運看了看周圍都是些堆積著灰塵的雜物，想了想索性把身上的外套脫了鋪在自己旁邊拍了拍：「來坐這上面，這樣不會弄髒了。」

「大...大叔，我...我沒關係的!」鄭澤運的舉動讓車學沇有些慌張的擺擺手連連搖頭，對方身上那件衣服要是弄髒了怕是把他賣了都賠不起。

「沒事、過來坐學沇。」不顧少年慌張的模樣，鄭澤運伸手拉住少年把他拉到自己身邊，一手攬著少年的肩膀讓他坐下，車學沇微微縮著有些不安的抬起頭看向他，又在對上眼時一下子低下頭，鄭澤運看了覺得可愛抬手揉了揉他的頭髮。

「我會...弄髒大叔的衣服。」低低的聲音傳來，看來少年是真的很擔心，鄭澤運輕輕一笑拍了拍少年的頭開口：「髒就髒了，回去清理就好。」

「唔...嗯。」

然後車學沇就不說話了，面對不太會說話的少年鄭澤運其實挺吃力的，他本來就是寡言的類型，但現在為了和少年搭話不得不主動。

「學沇啊...你那個......昨天那個手帕能再給我看一下嗎？」這也是鄭澤運今天來最主要的目的，他想確認...確認車學沇是不是他記憶裡的那個孩子。

車學沇抬頭看了看他，似乎覺得有些奇怪不知道為什麼鄭澤運會要看他的破手帕，不過車學沇幾乎沒有學過什麼是拒絕，所以他只是點點頭從口袋裡拿出摺的好好的手帕給鄭澤運。

鄭澤運接過手帕攤開來一看，在歪歪扭扭的有文字LEO對面角落上縫出了幾個單字，即使有些地方脫線了還是能勉強辨識出那幾個字HSH......韓相爀。

「學沇......這個，這個手帕是在哪裡得到的？」鄭澤運小心翼翼的問道，但車學沇聽了他的問題似乎愣了一下，接著連忙搖搖頭。

「不...不記得了。」在鄭澤運問出這樣的問題時車學沇是嚇了一跳，他怕鄭澤運發現他是個小偷，人販子和他說過不準提前任何以前在那裡的事情，要是說了其他人會更嫌棄他會叫警察抓走他，警察會扭斷像他這樣他不乖壞小孩的脖子。

那條手帕是以前他有一次不小心偷回來的，是那個發現他偷走他的錢包最後也沒有生氣的大哥哥的手帕，雖然車學沇並不記得那個人的模樣，但卻一直記得對方拿著手帕給自己擦淚，哄著他說不哭，那是他第一次被那麼溫柔的對待，但是他卻偷了那個對他這麼好的人的東西。

之後車學沇一直把那條手帕帶在身上，又被人販子帶去車站時也曾想尋找那個大哥哥，但再也沒有見過他，而後那條手帕就成了車學沇少有的所有物，是他最珍惜的東西，就算眼淚止不住，只要用它擦去就可以了。

「是嗎......」車學沇的回答讓他有點失落，不過已經是要十年前的事情，如果那時的孩子是他的話，才七、八歲確實忘了也是正常的：「沒事，還你。」

鄭澤運笑了笑把東西遞回去，車學沇用很快的速度把手帕抽走，接著胡亂的塞進口袋裏，而後抱著膝蓋提著也不看自己了，鄭澤運怕該不會剛剛的話冒犯到對方，少年不開心了。

如果是這樣就難辦了，他並不想惹車學沇不開心，少年偏偏又是有什麼事情都只會往肚子裡吞的類型，搔了搔臉頰，鄭澤運靈機一動想到自己帶來的東西，他轉身拉開公事包，從裡面拿出來的不是什麼文件資料，而是一根普普通通的棒棒糖。

「學沇要不要吃糖？」鄭澤運說著拿著棒棒糖在車學沇面前晃了好幾下，笑笑的詢問對方。

而車學沇就真的被一根糖果給唬住了，那雙單純的像小鹿般的雙眼眨呀眨的跟著他的手移動，似乎對他手裡的東西很有興趣。

「學沇喜歡棒棒糖嗎？」看著人兒反應不錯，鄭澤運笑笑的舉著糖果問著，但車學沇卻被他的問題弄得有些不知所措，有些慌張的模樣。

「不...不知道。」少年發現自己的舉動有些不好意思的低下頭來搖搖頭。

「嗯？」

「沒有...沒吃過棒棒糖...不知道。」幾乎是沒有孩子不喜歡吃糖的，車學沇也饞過但他沒有會給他吃糖的人，不過甜的糖他還是吃過的，雖然只是煮飯用的調料，但想想自己這樣沒見識他的頭不自覺得越來越低，和鄭澤運講話時車學沇總是無法控制的更加自卑，這個人長得又好看身材高大皮膚也好白、聽村長喊著他老闆應該是很厲害的人，雖然大叔對他很好，不像其他人一樣總是帶著嫌棄的眼神看著自己，但這樣車學沇更加怕了，他怕本來對他好的大叔發現自己是怪胎的話…也會討厭他。

看著幾乎快把臉埋進膝蓋裡的人鄭澤運微微皺起媒眼，車學沇和他說話時總是不會直視他的眼睛，或者說……他是不敢吧，少年就像是被人虐待過的流浪貓對任何人都抱持著戒心，即使對他釋出善意也畏畏縮縮的，在心裡無奈的嘆了口氣鄭澤運抬手撥開棒棒糖的包裝紙，往少年的嘴邊一遞，圓潤的糖果印在少年微微乾裂的嘴唇上。

「唔!嗯……大叔?」車學沇眨了眨眼看著面前的糖果，又微微撇過頭看著身旁的鄭澤運。

「張嘴。」鄭澤運微微勾起嘴角，看著有些愣神的少年，又把糖果往前送了些，少年這才回過神，閔了下唇慢慢張開嘴巴，鄭澤運順勢把糖果送進少年口中。

車學沇含住棒棒糖後鄭澤運抽回手，微微彎腰單手拖著臉頰手肘撐在膝蓋上，看著輕輕握住棒棒糖棍的少年，似乎認真的在品嘗糖果的味道，笑了下拍拍少年的頭:「好吃嗎?」

「……好甜。」車學沇低頭眨了眨眼，不只嘴裡感受到的甜味，連心底都因為那雙撫著自己頭髮溫暖的大手而泛起一絲甜甜的滋味，他小心的抬眼看著身旁的人，手裡緊緊抓著糖棍點了點頭:「我很喜歡……謝謝大叔。」

「我們學沇喜歡的話以後喜歡的話多吃一些。」寵溺的揉揉少年的頭髮，鄭澤運真的有一種在照顧自己弟弟的錯覺，少年雖然靦腆卻生，卻異常的乖巧，怕是因為那個男主人的原因吧，但他還不清楚他和這家男主人的關係。

「……謝謝大叔。」

「學沇啊，我可以問你幾個問題嗎?」

「…嗯……我知道的話。」

「如果你不想告訴大叔的話也沒關係知道嗎?」其實怕車學沇會不願意說，鄭澤運先給對方打了個預防針，在車學沇點點頭後才開口問道:「學沇不是這家的親兒子對嗎?」

「……嗯。」

「那麼學沇……是養子?」鄭澤運小心翼翼的問出當時金元植和自己的猜測，但卻沒想到車學沇低著頭聽了他的話最後卻搖了搖頭、這讓鄭澤運有些驚訝:「…不是嗎?」

「幾年前……被買回來的。」

『第一次吃到糖的少年、在那個瞬間有些失神，但他不曉得因為那個甜美的滋味，還是因為那個在他身邊笑著看他的人。』

TBC


	8. 惡鬼之村-C8《懸崖》

第八章、《懸崖》

當鄭澤運從車學沇口中得知他是被買回來的時候心底匡噹了一聲，沒想到自己問了這麼個傻問題，在這之前他還認為最多就是如金元植說的那樣、大概是從別的人家那裡過繼過來的孩子，卻沒想過居然是……人口販賣?

他看著抱著膝蓋捏著糖棍底部吃著糖的少年，恐怖的想法在鄭澤運心中滋生。

雖然很想問清楚事實但他又怕觸碰到車學沇的禁忌，鄭澤運本來打算先和對方道歉，或者安慰他什麼都行，但卻沒想到低著頭的車學沇在輕輕說完那句話後會轉過頭來，微微笑著開口:「大概是…四年前吧，叔叔本來說我是瑕疵貨賣不出去的，還好…至少還是有人要…嘿嘿。」

雖然他笑著但說出的話卻讓鄭澤運心底一涼，因為他在車學沇眼底看見了真心他沒有說謊……他是被人丟掉任誰都嫌棄的孩子、不過只是一個並不溫暖的家，一個虐待他的“家人”但對他來說他也只有這樣了……他什麼都沒有一點點的施捨都能成為巨大的恩惠，從小就建立起了錯誤的價值觀，所以任打任罵絲毫不還手。

「你……不是什麼瑕疵貨，人類都是一樣的，沒有貴賤之分。」鄭澤運一咬牙抓住少年的肩膀，直視著車學沇的眼睛，那小鹿般的雙眼眨了眨有些愣神，但很快的車學沇便閃躲了他的視線低下頭來有些結疤的反駁。

「……不是…不一樣的，我和大叔……和其他人不一樣只是…瑕疵貨。」

「學沇吶，不要這樣說，你和大叔哪裡不一樣了?你看我們都有手有腳……」鄭澤運摸著少年的頭髮低頭哄著，想讓少年擺脫這種自卑的想法，但沒想到一向乖巧順從的車學沇會固執的搖搖頭推開他。

「不是!不一樣…不一樣。」車學沇說著抓著自己襯衫的下襬，扁著嘴小臉皺再一起，咬著已經吃光的糖棍一臉快要哭的模樣，鄭澤運這下又怕把人弄哭了，於是放軟了語氣。

「學沇覺得我們哪裡不一樣?嗯?」

車學沇小心的抬眼看了眼鄭澤運，他知道對方是真的關心他，是個好人，所以他更不想讓鄭澤運知道他是怪胎的事情，不擅言詞的車學沇只能搖頭，他們不一樣從來就不一樣，不男不女的身體，明明外表像是男人卻可以懷孕，他和他們哪裡一樣了。

「學沇?」

「大…大叔，你還是快點走吧。」久久車學沇卻只是拿下吃空的糖棍抱著膝蓋吐出這句話，接著他小心的扶著地板起身，把鄭澤運鋪在地上給他墊著的外套拿起來，把上面的灰盡量拍乾淨後還給鄭澤運。

「學沇?大叔讓你生氣了嗎?如果是這樣的話我和你道歉。」鄭澤運微微瞪大眼睛起身，手裡是接過車學沇塞回來的衣服，卻又擔心自己是不是冒犯到對方的自尊心，也不曉得有沒有挽回的機會。

「不是、只是……他快回來了，大叔在這的話……不好，他會生氣的。」車學沇搖搖頭，半編造了一個謊言，他並不確定男人到底什麼時候回來，不過確實也可能再過不久就是了，而且男人若再看見鄭澤運會生氣也是肯定的，但最主要的還是他現在不曉得怎麼面對他。

「好吧……我知道了。」車學沇給出的理由讓鄭澤運沒有任何理由拒絕或者多留，如果男人真的回來了，頂多是對他出言不遜但車學沇可能會在他走後受傷，這並不是鄭澤運願意見到的，於是只能嘆了口氣甩了甩外套穿上，轉身提起自己的公事包。

「對了……學沇，這給你。」

離開前鄭澤運把公事包裡的另一支棒棒糖取了出來，拉起車學沇的手放到他手上:「下次我再帶別的給你。」

他走的時候車學沇只是站在一樣的倉庫角落遠遠的看著他，低頭一看對方腳上的鎖鏈把他禁錮在了那個角落，本來似乎心情不太好的少年，在看見鄭澤運關上倉門前不停回望的模樣時還是在對方關上門時慢慢舉起了手揮了兩下。

「大叔再見……」

雖然他並不曉得鄭澤運有沒有聽見他的聲音。

※

晚上回來的男人帶來了一個車學沇害怕的消息，他要帶他去鎮上……醫院，明天一早就去，是之前和他說過的檢查，可以知道他肚子裡的寶寶是男是女的那個檢查，車學沇聽了顫顫的點點頭，腦中一片空白，甚至記不得自己昨晚怎麼睡下的。

但也不知道老天是不是知道了他的恐懼，在深夜裡突然開始下起旁陀大雨，有些陰冷的天氣加上雨讓氣溫變的更低，雨一路下著下著、到了隔天早上，當車學沇一早端著早餐去給男人時，便看見男人揉著膝蓋皺眉面色很不好的模樣。

他小心翼翼的把早飯放到桌上，偷偷盯著男人的舉動，男人的膝蓋不好一下雨就犯疼，於是他在心裡小小期待了一下男人是不是會取消今天的行程，但下一秒對方就把車學沇的希望給澆熄:「去穿外套戴上傘，別讓我兒子感冒了。」

「…要…還要去嗎?」車學沇小心翼翼的問道，在男人撇頭一蹬時慌張地低下頭來解釋:「不、不是，只是你的腳……」

「已經預約好了，我花了多少時間弄的，阿西真是…我叫了宋伯帶你去，你可別打歪腦筋檢查完馬上回來。」男人說著讓他趕緊去穿外套換鞋子，車學沇也只好低著頭照辦，不久後那個男人出借田的給他們家的宋伯就來敲門了，男人交代了幾句車學沇便跟著他出門。

車學沇也是有點害怕這個宋伯的，雖然對方並沒有打過他，但他一直記得他逃到山裡的那晚，第一個找到他的人就是他，不管他怎麼求情，對方都沒有看他一眼只是撇開視線。

但就算是如此至少……也比和男人去好一些了……

車學沇撐著傘慢慢的跟著人走下山，單手撫上自己有些鼓起來的肚子，一切發生的太快了，他不知道該如何面對，但就算他想又有什麼用呢，不管他怎麼想……反正他最終都沒有決定權的…….

※

「哥你又要去嗎?昨天不是才去過而已?」看著一早就在打理自己的鄭澤運，金元植才趕緊拿著報表衝進對方的臨時辦公室裡。

「嗯、還是不太放心。」頭也沒回的鄭澤運隨口回應道金元植，正拿出自己的公事包拉開抽屜準備往裡面裝東西，但並不是以往的裝些重要文件資料，而是拿出他昨天去鎮上採買的糖果挑選著帶哪些才能把人哄好。

「哥先等等吧，我們今天有安排要去別的地方的。」金元植說著想先阻止鄭澤運，他當然不是不關心那個孩子，但鄭澤運最近心都在那個叫車學沇的少年身上，其他村落的事情幾乎都是他去談的，今天在西邊那村子要簽約總得老板親自出面一下，以前鄭澤運是個工作狂從來不用他三催四請，還老是在後面盯著他做事，金元植不只一次抱怨過鄭澤運太給人壓力，但沒想到有一天他大老闆無心工作了，他簡直更想死。

「不是說全權交給你處裡了嗎?」

「今天簽約呢簽約!在下午，因為昨晚下雨路不是很穩，我們現在開車過去才勉強能趕上。」金元植說著把準備好的合約書塞到鄭澤運面前，鄭澤運被合約書賭著要走也不是，百般糾結後還在做最後的掙扎:「不能你去嗎?」

「就去簽個名的事情，當初都和那邊村長說好了你會親自出面的，要是不去觀感不好。」金元植是一點讓步的意思也沒，而後又因為最近鄭澤運反常的狀態有些不解:「我知道你關心那個孩子，但再怎麼樣他也是那家的孩子，哥你插手這麼多真的好嗎?」

金元植這麼一提本來是想勸鄭澤運收手，卻沒想到反而讓鄭澤運想起了最重要的事情，金元植見鄭澤運皺了皺眉頭，轉過頭來表情異常的凝重:「對了…….元植…學沇他……好像不是養子，他說他是…被買來的……四年前。」

「你…真的?」金元植有些不沒反應過來鄭澤運的意思，而後不管怎麼猜測他都朝著一個方向想去:「不會是……人口販賣…誘拐?」

「我其實…不是很清楚，昨天沒能問他。」

「如果是這樣…不是更麻煩了嘛……」

「元植。」

「知道知道，簽完約就去，晚個幾個鐘頭的事情而已。」

沒辦法、鄭澤運還是聽了金元植的話，這簽約還是得自己親自跑一趟，但不曉得為什麼，他心底就是不安，總覺得沒有快點看見少年這份焦躁感就停不下來，一整天鄭澤運都有些心不在焉的，但還是盡量保持著沒讓其他人看出異狀，當然除了他身邊的金元植。

知道這哥擔心什麼，所以在終於拍板一切後，西村的村長說要留他們下來吃晚餐的事情被金元植擋掉了，說之後還是會有來造訪的機會，因為鄭澤運等等還有行程可能沒辦法留下，最後耐不住村民的熱情，金元植只好作為代表和其他人留下吃晚餐，而鄭澤運則獨自開車往車學沇住的小村方向去。

細雨持續下著，雨雖說沒有早上那麼大但因為累積的水氣和冷空氣再山裡形成了薄霧，視線不好讓鄭澤運車速也不快只能慢慢的行徑，他不曉得為什麼心跳的會那麼快，這場雨好像在預告著什麼事情將要發生一樣。

『嘩啦啦的大雨阻擋了惡鬼的腳步，孩子跑呀跑的再山裡迷了路，盤繞的霧氣讓他看不清眼前的方向，孩子伸出摸索著慢慢前進，往下一踏卻發現地面崩裂，摔下了懸崖。』

TBC


	9. 惡鬼之村-C9《哭聲》

第九章、哭聲

當鄭澤運好不容易來到村子天色已經完全暗了下來，他撐著傘往車學沇的家裡去，看見屋子的燈亮著他偷偷往窗戶裡看了看，只見到男人的背影，不見車學沇在屋子裡。

鄭澤運轉過身決定往後面看看，他來到倉房、灶房卻都不見那熟悉的小身影，讓他不經擔心起來，而這時卻突然聽見灶房後的小窗傳來哐當的聲音，他心一驚趕緊繞到後方查看。

「喵...」

但他見到的卻不是車學沇，而是一直有些被雨淋濕的大貓，那隻貓沒有理他看了他一眼後轉身一下子竄走，鄭澤運連追上去的時間也沒有，但大貓的樣子讓他想起車學沇說的那隻貓咪。

而屋子裡的男人似乎是聽見貓弄倒東西的聲音，走了出來，鄭澤運只好在被他發現前趕緊離開。

車學沇不在這......那他還能去哪？

找不到人的鄭澤運迫於無奈只好去村長家裡問問看，結果這一問才知道車學沇下山了。

「出去了？」

「早上就走了，隔壁的老宋帶他去的，應該是去醫院吧。」村長說著也大概知道男人是讓車學沇去醫院檢查什麼的了，但眼前這個村外人並不理解，他們也沒有要多嘴的意思，於是便想打發鄭澤運離開，可鄭澤運卻不知為何對車學沇的事情特別執著這讓他也有些難辦，畢竟是大老闆不好得罪。

「醫院？山下鎮上嗎？」鄭澤運皺起眉問到，那動不動就打車學沇的男人居然會送他去醫院，難不成是發生了什麼事情，車學沇會不會是昨晚又被人給打了？

「就是檢查檢查嘛，學沇那孩子身體不太好再怎麼樣也是自己家裡的人。」村長說的確實沒有什麼問題，鄭澤運卻沒辦法相信，但他總不可能一直質問下去，村長畢竟也不是和車學沇很熟。

「我知道了...不好意思打擾了。」

如果真的找不到......他也只能先回去了吧......學沇啊...你到底去哪了。

※

當車學沇從醫生口中拿過報告時手都在抖，連看過他幾次的老醫生都發現了，看著面色慘淡的少年，老醫生拍拍他的肩膀車學沇這才回過神來。

「今天只有你一個人嗎？」

「隔壁的...大伯帶我來的。」

「那......那個人呢？」老醫生也不知道該如何形容那個男人，雖然男人讓少年給他生孩子但他實在不認為他們這樣的關係能夠稱為夫妻。

「下雨...腳疼、就沒有來。」車學沇捏緊了手中的報告書低著頭把它放到布袋裡，馬上站起身向醫生鞠了躬：「謝謝您醫生nim。」

「我說...回去要好好養身體...知道嗎？」

「......吶。」

車學沇離開前老醫生看著少年的背影忍不住囑咐了一句，他沒有那個能力幫助少年，他這裡不過也只是個平凡的小醫院，老醫生搖了搖頭看著桌上少年的病歷...這孩子......怎麼辦才好啊。

帶他來醫院的宋伯在把車學沇帶到山上後就因為要去田裡看看情況有沒有淹水，所以交代了讓車學沇自己回去，車學沇點了點頭和對方道謝慢慢沿著田邊的路往回家的方向走去。

他本來有點意外對方這樣放自己一人，而後又想到這裡已經是山村周圍了，在鎮上逃跑的話或許還有一點希望，但已經回到山裡車學沇就想也不用想了，就算他再度出逃也只會落得和兩年前一樣的下場重蹈覆轍罷了......而且至少兩年前他的腳還沒有半殘。

腳筋被挑斷的獵物，甚至不用怕他想逃，如果他再逃跑...被抓回來的話可能兩隻腳都會被廢了吧，那他就真的是一個一無是處的廢人了......

但是就算不逃......回去的話他還能沒事嗎...

車學沇想著想著一邊慢慢的往回家的方向走去，捏緊身前抱著的布袋，怎麼辦...怎麼辦，為什麼總是這樣......

「叭!叭叭!」

突然的一道光從他身後打來，車學沇回過頭來看見一輛黑色的轎車，雖然不知道為什麼這裡會出現車，但還是趕緊讓到一邊，可就在這時車子開到他身邊停了下來，車門打開躥下一個熟悉的高大身影。

「學沇？!」慌慌張張撐著傘下車的正是還在村子附近徘徊的鄭澤運，本來他都已經要放棄乾脆隔天再來找人了，卻沒想到在回去的路上看見淋著細雨走在路上的車學沇：「會淋濕的。」

鄭澤運說著把傘往對方頭上撐，雖說現在只剩下小雨了但少年身子本來就不怎麼好，要是不小心一些怕是會生病。

「大叔...怎麼這麼晚在這。」車學沇還是微微低著頭，他現在其實並不想看到鄭澤運。

「學沇呢？你真的去醫院了嗎？是身體怎麼了嗎？是不是受傷了？」鄭澤運問的有些著急，生怕是自己昨天離開後車學沇遭受虐打，但眼前的少年聽了他的話卻馬上搖頭否認。

「沒有!沒有...沒有怎麼樣，只是去檢查。」因為鄭澤運的問題車學沇緊張的捏緊了手中的布袋慌慌張張的搖頭，而後連頭也不抬的鑽出鄭澤運的傘下抱著東西繼續往回走，鄭澤運在後面喊車學沇他也不回頭。

「學沇？學沇啊！」鄭澤運放不下心的撐著傘追了上去，但少年這次卻反常的像是鐵了心就是不理他，鄭澤運跟了一大段路，直到已經能看見車學沇他們家的田少年才回過頭來有些為難的開口：「我要回去了...大叔也快回家吧。」

「學沇啊...真的沒事嗎？」鄭澤運這麼問時少年不自覺地撇開眼神，最後卻還是給了他一個沒事的答案，鄭澤運沒辦法只好從口袋抽出自己的名片硬是塞到車學沇手裡，抓著他的手囑咐著：「如果有事情、任何事，需要大叔的話就打上面的電話好嗎？」

車學沇沒有給他回答，只是捏緊了那張名片，鄭澤運沒辦法只好把名片抽出來放進對方襯衫胸口前的口袋，最後扶著少年的肩膀直視著車學沇的雙眼：「  
約定了。」

少年看著鄭澤運離去的背影好幾次想要抬手抓住對方，開口喊住對方，但是最後他都忍了下來，緊緊抱著手裡的背包看著鄭澤運走回車子停靠的地方。

至少世界上有那麼一個會關心他，只把他當作普通少年的存在，大叔那麼好的人......不想要讓大叔都覺得我是怪胎，如果連鄭澤運也討厭他的話車學沇覺得自己一定會很難受。

在鄭澤運的車子燈亮起掉頭後，車學沇也慢慢轉過身往那還亮著的屋子走去，心臟一跳一跳的，他彷彿都能聽見自己漸漸加快的心跳。

他怕...他還是怕，明明知道回去幾乎是死路一條，男人一定會很生氣但他卻沒有別的選擇，反正忍一下就好了...像以前一樣。

推開門時裡頭男人焦急的從椅子上站起身，車學沇只是輕輕關上門，小心翼翼的走到屋內：「我...回來了。」

「報告呢？」男人著急的問著車學沇見他抿著唇不說話更煩躁，扯了下他的領子，低頭看見車學沇手裡緊捏著的帆布包一把搶了過來，果然在裡面找到用醫院牛皮信封裝著的檢查結果。

男人手忙腳亂的拆開信封袋，抽出報告書眼神在紙張上面快速的掃視，然而在看見他想知道的部分時瞬間臉就冷了下來。

車學我緊張的發抖，在男人確認他肚子裡懷的又是女兒後臉上露出的表情嚇得車學沇牙齒打顫直接跪了下去：「對...對不起，我...嗚，對不起、下次...下次一定，拜託...對不起。」

「下次？你還要讓我等多久？啊?!」男人捏緊了報告書，咬著牙瞪著地上買回來的妻子，煩躁的把撕碎了手裡的紙張，車學沇更是直接嚇得眼淚都掉了下來。

「沒用的東西!」怒髮衝冠的男人抓起桌上的玻璃杯就往車學沇身上扔去，車學沇也不敢躲，只能抱著頭縮成一團，不停告訴自己一下就結束了一下子就結束了...沒事的。

男人機會把手邊可以抓到的東西都往少年身上砸了過去，車學沇只是縮在牆角等待男人的怒火過去，好不容易男人消停了些，粗喘著氣拉開椅子坐下，抬頭蹬著縮在角落的人大喊：「去拿酒來!」

「......吶。」車學沇默默從地上爬起來，扶著牆走出屋子到後面的灶房找酒，男人雖然不常喝酒，但一喝就會喝的爛醉，而且男人的酒品可不怎麼好...他有些擔心，但至少喝醉了酒瘋發完也該睡了。

但今天男人卻是在他拿來酒後一語不發的坐在那一直喝，車學沇沒有得到准許也不敢走就只好一直站在角落，回來時微微淋了些雨有些冷，就只能暗自偷偷的搓手但還是底不住發涼的指尖。

桌上過不了多少時間就擺滿男人喝空的酒瓶，而這時已經醉醺醺的男人卻突然抬起頭看像站在角落的人，對著車學沇喊了聲:「過來。」

「欸?」車學沇抬起頭，宛如驚慌的小鹿，雖然心底害怕但在男人的喊聲下還是吞了吞口水慢慢走到桌旁，而這時帶著酒氣的男人扶著桌子搖搖晃晃的站起身，車學沇不自覺的往後縮了些，男人抬起手卻突然拍了拍他的頭，正確來說是拍了拍他的頭之後按住他的頭顱逼迫車學沇直視自己。

「你說下次一定會生兒子、對吧?」

「吶…嗯。」雖然根本沒有絕對的可能性，但在男人半恐嚇的威脅語氣之下車學沇只敢愣愣的點頭。

「那快點實現你的承諾吧、嗯?」男人睜大了佈滿血絲的雙眼說著，車學沇還沒意識到他是什麼意思時，突然男人就抬起放在他頭頂的手起來直直往他臉上搧了一巴掌。

「啊!嗚……」車學沇重心不穩的直接摔在地上，反射性地喊了聲卻很快地摀住自己的嘴吧，他縮在地上抬眼看著男人瑟瑟發抖，男人的身子正好遮擋住屋頂的燈，他看不見男人的表情，車學沇放開摀著嘴的手一句對不起都還沒說出男人就向前了一步一語不發的抬起腳直接往他肚子踹去。

「呃…咳咳咳…嗚…嗚不要，對不起。」車學沇疼的瞪大雙眼蜷縮起身體試圖往後退，低著頭喀喀巴巴的求饒:「拜託…嗚…我錯了…啊嗚。」

但男人像是完全沒聽見他的求饒似的，又或者男人根本不在意，扯起車學沇的頭髮又搧了他一掌，喝醉的男人比平時更不知節制，像真的要打死他似的，被踹了好幾次的腹部疼的不行，車學沇咳嗽連連的吐出血絲，只能背對著男人盡可能地靠在牆角:「對不起、對不起…嗚，哈啊。」

等到男人終於停下手車學沇已經幾乎快要暈死過去，餘光中他看見男人走回桌子那座下繼續喝著沒喝完的酒堆，而已經幾乎脫力的少年只是靠在牆邊輕輕顫抖著。

好疼……

昏暗的光線和淚水模糊了他的視線，車學沇就那麼坐在牆角頭靠著牆壁累的不知是睡去還是昏了過去。

※

他在一個很大的花園裡，撒落的陽光在身上暖洋洋的，讓他忍不住踏出一步看著四周圍，蝴蝶翩翩飛舞從他耳邊撫去，車學沇忍不住追著那美麗的身姿向前，他跑啊跑得停在了花園中央，抬頭看著高處的蝴蝶，又低下頭來看著自己赤裸的雙腳，有些奇怪的轉動著腳踝。

為什麼不疼了……

『學沇，快過來。』

突然身後傳來的聲音讓他回過頭來，逆著光有個高大的身影站在花園附近的小屋前對他招著手，他看不清那個人的臉蛋那個聲音卻讓他不自主地轉身邁開步伐，車學沇發現他跑著的時候是笑著的。

他離那個身影越來越近、越來越近，最後一頭撞進了那個溫暖的懷抱，花園裡的他興奮地抬起頭。

然後他睜開了眼睛……

「大叔……」

滴答…滴答……

屋外的雨已經停了，只剩下窗沿上的積水還順著屋簷慢慢落下，昏暗的燈光如同他閉上眼前一樣，屋子裡很安靜，車學沇轉著頭找尋，看見了趴在桌上睡著的男人。

過了多久了呢……車學沇沒有辦法確定於是抬起頭看見了牆上的時鐘，凌晨三點多……他嘗試移動身體，但卻從腹部傳來了一陣讓他幾乎臉色刷白的疼痛，連一向擅長忍耐的車學沇都忍不住哀嗚出聲:「哈啊……嗚…嗚。」

不是…為什麼…不是…不是、不是。

車學沇瞪大雙眼的摀著自己的肚子，好疼、疼得像快死了一樣，他的淚水不受控的湧出，抱著身體渾身顫抖，身下濕潤的感覺讓他恐慌，低頭看見自己淺色的褲子染了一片紅。

他曾經有過類似的感覺，但是這次比上次還要疼，車學沇扶著牆壁艱難的爬起身，血液順著他的大腿流下，就跟他的眼淚一般似乎停不了，他怕的不行甚至想動了叫醒男人求他帶自己去醫院的念頭，但才踏出一步，他就想起了男人的話。

“快點實現你的承諾吧。”

不行...不可以，車學沇後退了一步轉過頭，看見了屋子的大門，自己的腳……沒有鎖鍊，男人喝醉了…忘了把他綁起來。

「嗚……」突然肚子又一陣絞痛，讓車學沇忍不住跪趴到地上死死咬著自己的唇，不可能…就算出了屋子他又能怎麼辦，他會死嗎......流了那麼多血，但是如果就這樣死了的話是不是……是不是就解脫了「嗚…嗚哈嗯……」

噠!

輕輕一聲什麼東西落地的聲音讓車學沇睜開眼，額頭靠在地上他看見一張有些皺的紙張，看著那張紙車學沇忍不住抽泣起來，他扶著地板慢慢坐起身，抓住那張有些被他的血弄髒的名片。

※

鄭澤運電話聲吵醒時其實也才睡下沒多久的時間，因為車學沇的事情一直煩著心，連金元植零點才好不容易脫身回來都曉得，在半夜三點多時聽到鈴聲醒來的鄭澤運其實還沒很清醒，只是模模糊糊的摸到手機按下通話鍵。

然後就聽見了那個他一直掛念的聲音。

『大叔……』

※

『那有著溫暖陽光蝴蝶翩翩飛舞的花園是少年的堡壘，那裏有守護著他的騎士，永遠不會再讓少年落淚。』  
tbc


	10. 惡鬼之村-C10《男妻》

第十章《男妻》

「學沇？學沇嗎？」透過電話傳來的聲音有些微弱，但鄭澤運還是一下就聽出了那個聲音，或許是山裡的訊號不是很好聲音有些雜訊。

『嗚...嗚嗚...大叔。』

「學沇你怎麼了？！受傷了嗎？是不是他又打你了？」車學沇的聲音很虛弱的樣子，而且還在抽氣，鄭澤運睡意全失坐起身來打開燈用手把凌亂的瀏海梳到腦後。

『嗚...嗚嗚，好疼...大叔我好疼。』

「學沇？學沇你說什麼我聽不清？學沇沒事吧？」斷斷續續的循環讓鄭澤運聽不清車學沇的話，但就著幾個音節也能才想到事態緊急，要不然這孩子也不可能打電話給自己，鄭澤運一邊起身找車鑰匙一邊安慰著電話那頭的人：「學沇不要擔心，大叔很快過去了好不好？沒事的學沇啊。」

『嗚...大叔...嗚嗚嗚嗚。』

「等大叔一下，學沇不要亂跑知道嗎，大叔馬上來，乖。」車學沇只是哭讓鄭澤運更是著急，隨便套了個外套就趕緊衝出門發動車子在深夜的霧中往山村去。

鄭澤運把電話轉成擴音扔在副駕駛座，電話一直沒有掛斷，霧氣阻擋著視線車子開不快，只能著急的一直安慰著電話那頭的少年，但車學沇很快也不說話了，似乎情況真的不妙，從電話裡傳來幾聲滋滋的電流聲後訊號便斷訊了。

「阿西......」抓過手機看著斷了的訊號鄭澤運咬緊牙，又把手機扔到一邊腳踩下油門加快了車速。

※

本來一直握著話筒的車學沇縮在客廳角落也不敢太大聲怕吵醒趴在桌上睡著的男人，其實這是他第一次用電話，以前只偶爾看男人用過幾次，憑藉著微少的印象按著紙張上的數字。

一開始電話響了好幾聲都沒有人接聽車學沇都快放棄的時候卻突然接通了，鄭澤運還沒睡醒有些啞的聲音讓車學沇忍不住直接哭了出來。

而後他便聽不清了，只是聽見鄭澤運似乎喊了他的名字，好像問他怎麼了，但車學沇不知道怎麼說明，他只是看到大叔給他的紙就下意識打電話過去了，除了大叔他想不到還有誰可以幫他。

又疼有慌張的少年只是哭又誠實的說著自己好疼，他在電話裡一直喊著鄭澤運因為他不知道該怎麼辦，電話裡的聲音斷斷續續的他漸漸聽不清大叔的聲音，在電話斷掉前最後一刻他才開口：「大叔...救......」

但是車學沇沒能說完後面的話，救救我。

電話斷掉後車學沇慌慌張張的拍著話筒，但怎麼樣聲音也不出來了，想著是不是要再重新按按鍵於是他從地上爬起來，但就在這時趴著的男人突然動了幾下嚇得車學沇趕緊把話筒放回去。

車學沇小心的起身慢慢扶著牆壁後退，左顧右盼的沒敢再次回到靠近男人的電話邊，而這時男人又動了一下嚇得車學沇直接退到門口，他背對著門板縮著身體反手摸到門把瞄了男人一眼乾脆直接開門摸了出去

雨下得不停，綿綿的冬雨就像少年生命中散不去的烏雲，滴滴答答的雨水如同在哭泣的少年，一直、一直在祈禱著漫長的寒冬能夠結束。

當鄭澤運好不容易把車開到村口半個時辰都要過去，因為是大半夜的也沒人經過他便把車扔在村口路邊抓著手機就直接往車學沇家的方向跑去。

顧不得寒意鄭澤運很快來到車學沇家前，不敢貿然的闖入他還是繞到一旁從窗戶看進去，果真一下子就看見趴在桌上睡著的男人還有一篇狼藉的室內，倒抽了口氣鄭澤運找尋著室內少年的身影但始終沒有發現。

看著熟睡的男人模樣鄭澤運放大膽子想乾脆進去看看，卻沒想到繞到門前時發覺門沒有鎖輕輕一推便開了，而門開啟後鄭澤運盯著門口地板的痕跡瞪大了雙眼。

那是有些半乾的血漬，順著方向鄭澤運往回一看在門口屋簷有遮擋的地方還能看見半個腳印，但剩下的被雨水給沖刷掉了找不著痕跡，腳印是後腳跟的形狀......車學沇出去了?

帶上門鄭澤運回過頭第一反應便是往後面的倉庫和灶房找去，兩個都是車學沇最常待的地方，但今天倉庫被從外面上了大鎖，轉到灶房也沒見著人影，正當鄭澤運焦急的在四周找尋的時候灶房後又突然傳出東西落地的聲音。

哐當哐當。

和上次一樣豎起耳朵的鄭澤運連忙往後跑去，跑過轉角一看，出現的是一個他有些熟悉的身影。

「喵......」

又是他上次看見的那隻貓，有些被雨水淋濕的大貓站在倒落的雜物旁和他對視，落空的鄭澤運嘆了口氣，那隻貓沒有像上次一樣立刻掉頭跑走而是一直站在那裡，鄭澤運看著牠濕答答的模樣隨口說了一句：「別在這淋雨了，去找地方躲吧。」

說完鄭澤運轉身想去別的地方看看時腳邊卻突然被東西劃過，他驚了下低頭一看那隻大貓已經繞到他的腳邊坐下抬頭又對他喵喵叫了聲。

「我沒吃的...我現在正在找人沒時間陪你玩。」看著在自己腳邊蹭來蹭去的大貓鄭澤運歎了口氣，一邊不知所措的張望四周半自言自語的說道：「唉...你有沒有看過一個孩子？住在這裡的瘦瘦小小的有點黑叫做學沇。」

鄭澤運說完自己都忍不住抹了下臉，與其在這跟貓說話不如再去附近找找，要是真的找不到人就算去質問屋裡的男人他也要逼問出車學沇的下落。

但沒想到鄭澤運才踏出一步那隻貓又跑到他腳前方，打轉的抬頭對他喵喵叫，鄭澤運皺了皺眉還沒甩開對方那隻貓又忽然穿過他的腳間往回跑，鄭澤運嚇了一跳回過頭，但那隻大貓卻像是在叫他似的停在了前方回頭又叫了幾聲。

這時鄭澤運看著那隻大貓的模樣突然想起來車學沇的話"偶爾會出現在後面、軟綿綿很大的貓咪。"鄭澤運恍然大悟的眨了眨眼：「你是......LEO嗎？」

而那隻大貓就像是在回答他的話一般輕輕地喵了一聲，鄭澤運更是不可置信的往前踏了一步，做出甚至自己都感覺有些荒唐的舉動：「你...知道學沇在哪對嗎？」

「喵......」

『引路的妖精用著自己的尾巴的靈光在黑暗中指引著迷失方向的騎士，他們穿過小徑劈開荊棘，在迷霧般的森林中找尋著玫瑰園的少年。』

「呼...呼。」靈巧的貓咪速度很快，尤其在夜裡鄭澤運視線受阻，在走到後面的樹林裡時一度他都以為那隻大貓不見了，但回過神來就會發現牠站在前方原地就像是真的在等他似的，直到他們終於走到附近一個矮樹叢茂密的區域大貓在原地轉了轉停了下來坐在地上。

鄭澤運走到大貓身前時對方才起了身望著一邊叫了幾聲，鄭澤運還沒反應過來，大貓就突然從他腳邊竄走了，他連忙回過頭但大貓已經不見蹤影。

沙沙...沙沙。

風吹動著山林的樹葉，四周除了他開著的手機手電筒幾乎沒有光線，這裡離車學沇家雖然不遠但已經看不見村裡的燈火。

追丟大貓後這時鄭澤運才突然覺得自己剛才做了個莫名其妙的行為，甩了甩頭轉身才踏出一步，沙沙的聲音又傳了過來，他連忙回過頭，那個方向是剛才大貓看的方向......

「學沇？學沇嗎？」鄭澤運腦中下意識的閃出這個答案，他連忙走過去撥開樹叢，用手機照亮而後瞪大雙眼：「學沇!」

樹叢旁靠著樹幹蜷縮著的少年正是失蹤的車學沇，已經幾乎昏過去的少年在聽見鄭澤運的喊聲後掙扎的睜開眼睛，張開嘴什麼東西就掉在了胸口前，鄭澤運低頭一看是一個還沒吃完的棒棒糖。

「......大...叔？」

「學沇沒事了、沒事了大叔在這，沒事、沒事，別怕大叔來了，乖...學沇乖。」鄭澤運連忙脫下外套包裹住身著單薄的少年，把車學沇抱進懷裡順著他後腦的髮絲。

隱約的鄭澤運感覺到懷裡體溫發燙的車學沇抓住自己的衣服，一手按住肚子不斷發抖斷斷續續的抽氣：「大叔...嗚大叔...對不起...嗚嗚...疼...好疼。」

「哪裡受傷了嗎？沒事、沒事，大叔帶你去醫院，來快點，沒事了學沇，別哭了乖。」鄭澤運說著連忙抱起懷裡瘦小的少年，摟在懷裡拍了拍轉身往村口趕去，醫院只有鎮上有也不知道有沒有二十四小時的但他管不了那麼多肯定得把醫生叫出來。

鄭澤運慌慌張張的抱著人往車子的方向跑去，懷裡的人很虛弱，直到他跑到車子附近有光線的地方他才發現車學沇衣服和褲子上都沾著血跡，

他拉開後座車門想讓車學沇躺到後座上，而迷迷糊糊的人還推著他說自己會弄髒椅子，鄭澤運哪管得了那麼多：「沒事，你躺好。」

安置好車學沇鄭澤運也顧不得自己身上也是濕答答的連忙繞到駕駛座撥了撥黏在額頭上的瀏海發動車子掉頭往山下駛去。

※

幸好小鎮上夜裡也有醫生值班，但護士一看到慌慌張張抱著車學沇衝進醫院的鄭澤運也嚇得不輕，值班醫師湊過來把人帶進去一看眉頭緊皺的轉頭交代護士幾句那護士馬上連連點頭的跑走，鄭澤運不曉得怎麼了只能在一旁乾著急的詢問：「他怎麼樣了醫生，很嚴重嗎？」

「家屬現在外面稍等。」值班的醫生沒有跟鄭澤運多做說明，就把車學沇推進診療室，不久後鄭澤運看見剛剛離開的那個護士和另一名老醫生慌慌張張的跑進診間，動作快的鄭澤運一句話都來不及問，無奈的他只能在外來回踱步乾著急。

他身上也沾了不少血，又給雨淋濕的櫃檯的護士看了都不忍，拿了條毛巾給鄭澤運擦擦：「先生先坐一下吧。」

「他會沒事對吧？」

「朴醫生來了，他一定會盡全力的。」護士安慰到鄭澤運，口中的朴醫生大概就是剛才跑來的老醫師。

和護士道了謝結果毛巾擦著頭髮鄭澤運坐到一旁椅子上嘆了口氣低著頭，雙手緊握的抵在額頭。

拜託絕對要沒事啊......學沇。

事實上老醫生在聽見病歷表上他特別記下的名字時就有不好的預感，趕到醫院看見病床上奄奄一息的車學沇時甚至脫口而出怎麼又來了，他趕緊檢查了下不出所料是小產症狀，他早上才跟這孩子說要好好安胎，結果不到一天就又來了醫院。

看著病床上的少年老醫師搖搖頭嘆了聲...真是造孽。

最後車學沇還是流產了，醫生引產出一個十四週的死胎，在老醫生離開診療室來到外面時鄭澤運心急的站起來湊了上去：「他怎麼樣了？」

老醫師並沒有給鄭澤運好臉色，他以為鄭澤運是老男人家裡的人也就是車學沇所謂的家屬，早上車學沇檢查時雖然身子弱胎兒不穩但也不至於會小產，不過從車學沇身上的傷痕老醫師就能推斷出原因，冷冷的對著鄭澤運開口：「流產了你們滿意了？」

「流產？什...什麼流產？」鄭澤運沒能理解老醫生的話一瞬間沒有反應過來。

「以前生了女兒打他不夠，現在知道是女嬰就把那孩子打流產嗎，你們有沒有人性!」老醫生越說越激動，甚至一旁的護士都趕緊出來阻止，但老醫生的話卻讓鄭澤運更加不知所措。

「不...不是，學沇他...學沇不是男孩嗎？流產？懷孕又是怎麼回事？所以學沇是女孩子嗎？」車學沇看著瘦弱但明明明顯就是男人，生孩子是什麼意思，流產又是怎麼回事，所以剛剛那麼多血是......

鄭澤運的反應這才讓有些激動的老醫師平靜下來，眼前的青年眼底的慌張確實不假，難道他是...真的不知情：「你是...那孩子的家屬...他丈夫家的人嗎？」

「丈夫？等等...學沇結婚了？不、所以他真的是女孩子？不對、不對他還那麼小...等等醫生是不是有什麼弄錯了？」鄭澤運這是越來越糊塗，一下子是流產一下子是丈夫，他以為車學沇就是被老男人買來做苦力的男童，但他發覺事情似乎遠比他想像的複雜更多。

這下老醫師是真確定鄭澤運是不知情的外人：「所以先生您和學沇的關係是......」

「......朋友...嗯朋友。」

「朋友？」

「...暫時是這樣。」的確一個三十幾歲的男人說和一個受虐的瘦弱少年...少女？是朋友會讓人有些匪夷所思：「附近山上的村子最近有觀光開發案，醫生您不曉得有沒有聽說過，我是因為這個來這裡工作的，也就認識了他，晚上突然接到他電話也不說怎麼了一直哭...我也沒想到......」

鄭澤運不曉得自己幹嘛突然解釋那麼多，或許只是看老醫師對車學沇還不算太差吧，老醫生在鄭澤運說道一半時拍拍他的肩膀似乎是表示理解。

「所以學沇現在......？」

「暫時沒有生命威脅，不過可能要再一陣子才會醒來，你可以看一下他不過要小聲一些。」

※

在車學沇昏迷的期間鄭澤運從老醫生那得知車學沇應該是被賣給老男人的，而且鄭澤運會以為他是少年的原因是因為他是個雙性人，外表是男人卻也擁有女性的生殖器官，聽那個村的村民似乎說過因為車學沇是畸形的雙性人才便宜賣給老男人。

老醫師看車學沇也看四年了，直直搖頭說這孩子真的太苦了，已經營養不良了，小小年紀又要逼迫他生育，才十八歲的孩子已經懷過四胎了，兩個生了下來，加上剛才小產的兩個流產了，老男人想要兒子但車學沇總懷不上兒子，早上他拿檢檢查報告給車學沇時，看見那驚恐的小臉時就在膽心了，只是沒想到才晚上他就被那男人打到流產

幫不上忙的老醫師無奈的嘆氣，說著看這樣子他只會過不了多久又看到圓圓來產檢或者是再過一年看見他大著肚子到醫院生產，老醫師說他一直記得當年圓圓生下第二個女兒時，護士只是抱著孩子過去要和他們恭喜孩子出生，男人一問是男生女生到女孩的答案後，病床上剛醒來的小男孩馬上瑟瑟發抖的爬起來道歉。

然後老男人在也不管是在病房裡扯著男孩的衣服把他拖下床摔在地上狂揍，好不容易他們才制止男人的暴行，但最後還是只能看著一身傷的男孩低頭抱著剛出生的嬰兒跟在男人身後一拐一拐的走掉，他的腳似乎早就瘸了。

鄭澤運坐在車學沇的病床旁回憶著方才老醫師的一言一語，句句都像刀子割在他心上，他抬手輕輕撥開車學沇的瀏海，拿著毛巾幫他擦去冒出的冷汗。

「嗚...嗚嗚。」睡夢中的少年不曉得是不是做了惡夢緊皺著眉頭，鄭澤運放下毛巾後順著車學沇的頭髮一邊輕輕握住少年的手輕聲哄著似乎做惡夢的少年：「沒事了學沇別怕，大叔在這...大叔會保護你的。」

不曉得是不是感受到他的心意，睡夢中的少年回握住了他的手，似乎沒有那麼顫抖了，見狀鄭澤運露出微笑低頭在少年的額頭上輕輕吻了下：「乖孩子......」

※

車學沇睜開眼時看見不算陌生的天花板，身上還是疼但比起昨天已經不算什麼了，他有些恍惚的坐直，呆呆的摸了摸自己的肚子，沒有了......

而這時出去換毛巾臉盆水的鄭澤運端著水盆回到病房，看見車學沇醒了連忙來到床邊，把手中的東西放下，看見發呆的車學沇輕輕撫上他的額頭確認燒已經退了，這時他低下頭發現了車學沇捂著肚子的手，有些抱歉的說道：「那個......孩子流產了很抱歉。」

聞言車學沇愣了下，低下頭來避開鄭澤運的視線搖搖頭，沉默了下開口：「她生下來也不會幸福的...只會變得跟我一樣。」

鄭澤運靜靜地看著床上的少年，抿著唇似乎在壓抑自己的情緒但還是忍不住抽氣，半自言自語的捏著被子彎下腰：「其他幾個...也一樣，都是因為我...嗚...為什麼...為什麼我生不出兒子...嗚嗚。」

鄭澤運看著開始責怪自己的少年慌張的起身拍著車學沇的肩膀安慰，就科學的角度來說，嬰兒男女的染色體也是由男人精子決定的，可是車學沇書都沒讀過哪能懂這些，只是一個勁的哭，似乎是忍耐太久了哭得停不下來的胡言亂語又可憐又委屈。

「可是...嗚，我不想再生...好疼嗚嗚...為什麼不是兒子嗚嗚好痛...為什麼我要長這樣，大叔...我是不是很噁心，為什麼大家都討厭我...嗚嗚大叔。」

車學沇說著說著眼淚啪躂啪達的掉，鄭澤運從來沒聽少年說過這麼多話，因為雙性體質從小被歧視，被父母拋棄被人販子稱做瑕疵品，買他的男人只是要用他生兒子但他也生不出來，村民覺得他怪詭異都不和他說話，老醫生是唯一比較好的人，但第一次看到他還是曾露出詭異的表情。

「大叔...是不是也討厭我了，大叔不要討厭學沇嗚嗚。」

他連忙拉過不停抹著淚的孩子，拍著他的背，鄭澤運猶豫的心理已經有了答案，他不能讓車學沇再回去那個地獄，不管用什麼辦法都要帶走他，鄭澤運低下頭來輕輕拿過紙巾在車學沇哭花的臉上擦拭，抹去他的淚水輕聲哄著：「沒有、不會的...學沇還是學沇，大叔不會討厭你。」

『在寒冷的冬日裡溫暖少年手心的是自十年前遲來的問候。』

TBC


	11. 惡鬼之村-C11《餘暉》

第十一章、餘暉

輕輕擦拭著車學沇的眼淚，鄭澤運一邊哄著人一邊在心裡歎道到底該拿這孩子怎麼辦才好......不能讓他回去、絕對不能，讓他回去下次怕不是見到屍體半條命也被整沒了。

而這時鄭澤運的手機忽然響了起來，愣的拿出手機看了下才發覺是金元植打來的，而且還已經是第三通電話，他只好收手拍拍車學沇的頭扶著他躺下拉上被子蓋好；「學沇你等我一下。」

看車學沇對著他點點頭，鄭澤運才起身準備往病房外走去，而躺在床上的車學沇抿著唇看著離開的人背影，似乎很想抬手抓住對方的衣服但馬上就制止了自己的舉動。

不行的...大叔只是幫了他一下...之後還是要走的，他還是必須回去村子，還是要回那個家...繼續和男人待一起，或許直到他生下兒子，本來他就沒有其他容身之處了。

縮在病床上的車學沇連扯到手上點滴的針頭都沒有感覺，只是一個勁的在被子裡縮成一團，好像這樣就誰也不會發現他似的，他就可以不用再回去那個地方。

門外、鄭澤運接起電話時果然就被金元植那宛如說唱的語速轟炸腦袋，惹得他把電話提遠了些以免聽力受損。

『哥你去哪了?電話也不接，你把車子開出去了嗎?我剛剛問民宿老闆說你是半夜出去的，這麼晚又下雨起霧的去哪了，不要和我說是兜風散心，哥?澤運哥？』

「元植我在醫院，你小聲些。」鄭澤運揉了揉耳朵打亂了金元植和他說到但沒想到卻換來對方更高的音量:『醫院?!哥你怎了？生病？難道出車禍？！』

「我沒事，不過確實出了點事情，你來醫院一趟吧、是學沇…你先來了再說吧。」

※

掛上電話鄭澤運轉頭碰上了正送午餐過來的護士，於是便上前截住了對方說自己帶進去就好，端著醫院配好的食物鄭澤運輕輕拉開房門走進病房，卻看見病床上本該好好躺著的人整個鑽到被子裡去了，他連忙上前把東西擱在一旁，也不敢貿然拉開被子而是在外拍了拍開口:「學沇?怎麼了?」

縮在被子裡的人並沒有睡著的模樣在鄭澤運拍了拍後，裡頭發出幾聲吸鼻子的聲音，鄭澤運這才擔心的拉開被子，卻看見少年慌慌張張的擦著臉上的淚痕，沒注意到手上的動作讓他差點把針頭都給扯掉了:「大…大叔。」

「怎麼又哭了?嗯?」鄭澤運抓過車學沇的手把手背上面固定的膠帶貼好捧著對方的手問到，在被子裡把頭髮磨得有些稜亂，像是隻剛睡醒的小貓:「誰欺負你了?」

「…沒…沒有。」車學沇低下頭來搖搖頭，連忙抽走自己的手，抿著唇緊抓著身上的棉被，他只是怕…怕打開病房門的是他的丈夫，怕他罩住自己的被子被掀開後會是一頓毒打，怕等等就要被送回他的家，欺負…沒有人欺負他，他只是怕而已…很怕很怕……

「那我們學沇為什麼要哭?」鄭澤運還是不厭其煩的用紙巾幫車學沇擦乾淚，雖然從他醒來已經哄了人一上午了，他也清楚車學沇要冷靜下來沒那麼簡單，反而現在少年只是忍不住落淚而已還讓他覺得對方過於壓抑了:「跟大叔說，大叔會幫你的好嗎?」

「……我、嗚…我、大叔你會送我回去嗎?」車學沇慢慢撇過頭，小心翼翼地抬眼看到坐在床邊的鄭澤運開口。

「……你想回去嗎?」沉下心來鄭澤運是很認真的詢問車學沇這件事情，目前一切都是他擅自做的決定，他需要的還有車學沇的意願。

「我…我…」鄭澤運的問題又讓他不知道該怎麼辦才好，他想不想回去，當然是不想的，他一直想逃離那個地方、但是這麼多年了始終沒有成功，誰也不認識、沒上過學、話也說不好甚至還是半個瘸子，像他這樣的廢物……就算不回去又能去哪裡，想著想著車學沇就禁了聲。

「不想回去的話……先去大叔那裡這麼樣?」

「欸?」似乎不敢相信自己耳朵聽見什麼，車學沇傻傻地看著床邊的人，但鄭澤運的眼中並不像是在說笑，充滿了真誠，可車學沇還是不敢相信，甚至慌張的逃避起視線，他能走嗎?他真的可以離開那個家?他不敢想像，男人會很生氣的一定會很生氣，可能真的會把他打死:「可、可是……」

而且…會給大叔添麻煩的。

「不用想那麼多，大叔都會處裡好的，學沇啊……」看著車學沇的表情鄭澤運就知道這孩子在胡思亂想些什麼了，他捉過車學沇的雙手握在掌心輕輕的晃著:「你只要和大叔說願不願意跟我走就好了。」

車學沇看著他盯了很久，鄭澤運可以感受到他的身體不斷顫抖，是害怕又或者是激動，眼底的慌張焦慮沒有消失但似乎平靜了些，有些乾裂的嘴唇開開闔闔的好不容易才吐出一個字:「嗯……想…想和大叔走。」

在終於吐露出真心話後車學沇彷彿瞬間卸下了心防和偽裝，他回握住鄭澤運的大掌，低下頭來吸了好幾下鼻子，低軟沙啞的聲音帶著哭腔般的請求:「我…我什麼都可以做的，大叔嗚…拜託，好疼…我不想回去嗚嗚…拜託。」

「不會的、我不會把你送回去。」鄭澤運說著又一次摟住少年顫抖的身軀。

※

金元植趕到醫院的時候，鄭澤運已經讓車學沇吃完午飯哄睡著了，金元植打開病房門時看見的便是鄭澤運輕輕拍著車學沇的頭嘴邊帶著淡淡微笑的畫面，不經有些受到衝擊，而這時鄭澤運卻因為他的動作太大轉過頭來皺了下眉頭瞪了他一眼，金元植這才感覺正常一些。

而後鄭澤運比了個禁聲的手勢指了指外面後起身，示意金元植出去說，金元植也就沒有帶上門轉身又回到病房門口，在鄭澤運出來後輕輕帶上門，在門完全關上前又有些好奇的往裡頭瞧了瞧，直到門縫閉闔才轉過頭問到:「他還好嗎?」

「不好、他身子太弱了，還流了產，要調養好一陣子，我想聯絡弘彬讓他空出時間。」鄭澤運搖了搖頭，剛才就在想著車學沇這身子要養好還是需要專業的醫生，而他有個弟弟正好就是營養學專業的家醫，自己開了個小診所。

「哥你要照顧他嗎?不過確實他身體看起來就不好，居然還流產……等等流產?!他懷孕了?!不對、他不是男的嗎?!」

鄭澤運看著金元植的模樣大概就像看見了昨天的自己，聽完了事情始末，金元植也嚴肅了起來，尤其在聽見鄭澤運打算收留車學沇時先是搖搖頭打岔:「哥我知道你的意思，但這……這樣說來學沇算是那老傢伙的妻子吧?是我們說收留就能隨便帶走的嗎?」

「我知道，先去聯絡相爀，問問看他有什麼方法，盡量快點，我不想學沇見到他。」鄭澤運點點頭對金元植說到，對方說的他也早就想過，於是就打算詢問剛好結束實習律師轉正的韓相爀，肯定有方法可行，韓相爀常和他說的，律師講求的就是創意，法律是死的但人是活的。

「知道了…那你打算接他去哪?」

「太吵雜的地方不好，上水洞那吧，人少還有個院子，種點花會不錯。」鄭澤運想了想並沒有決定把車學沇接回他首爾市中心的公寓住宅，而是選擇郊區些的地方，車學沇應該也會比較容易適應:「弘彬那也幫我聯絡下，拜託你了。」

金元植聯絡到韓相爀，概述說了鄭澤運想接人照顧，對象是一個被人口販賣到山村裡做妻子的人時瞬間還當機了下，連連問到底怎麼回事，金元植一個頭兩個大也說不清，甚至他自己都不是很清楚事情的始末，就先隨便問了韓相爀會不會以什麼麻煩。

出於金元植嚴肅認真的態度，韓相爀也感覺事情不簡單，想了想如果對方真的是人口販賣本身就是違法的，那麼那兩人之間就不存在什麼法律效益，應該是正式登記都不會有，而這種什麼都不懂的人用嚇得最快，要是他們想把事情鬧大用點方法也能讓他們吃上牢飯。

『不過到底怎麼回事啊哥，你們不是去做開發案嗎?需不需要我過去?』大概和金元植聊完後韓相爀還是有些不放心的詢問到，當然看熱鬧的心理也是存在那麼一點，畢竟鄭澤運這人打光棍也好一陣子了，歷任女友都被他工作狂的態度弄得受不了甩了他。

「等稍微安定點再說吧，這幾天可能會比較忙，嗯…再連絡，謝啦爀兒。」

※

車學沇在醫院的時間鄭澤運只要有空就一直陪著他，金元植都擔心他會累倒，他卻說沒關係，他怕那孩子會胡思亂想，其實隔天男人就帶著村里的幾個人鬧到不大的醫院裡來了，獨自在病房的車學沇都聽見了動靜，幾乎是反射性的就爬到床下躲起來，直到外頭的吵雜聲散去也沒敢出來，鄭澤運回到房間找不到人慌張地要出去找，卻被金元植給攔了下來:「哥等等、你看窗戶鎖著，學沇也不可能從門出去外面剛才都是人，他還在房裡的。」

說完就在病房裡找起人，鄭澤運被金元植一點想想也沒錯，看見床鋪上半落下的被單有了想法，跪下來趴在地上果然看見人捂著耳朵鑽到床底下的忍，輕輕喊了聲:「學沇?沒事了學沇。」

抬頭看見是鄭澤運，車學沇才慢慢放下手，像是躲起來的貓咪一樣在床下盯著他直到鄭澤運伸手把他拉出來。

「他…找來了嗎?」

鄭澤運曉得車學沇口中的“他”是那個買下他的男人，也知道車學沇是怕被那個人抓回去村里，拍了拍他的頭:「大叔把他們都趕走了。」

「我們明天就帶你離開這裡。」這麼和對方約定到，鄭澤運把人抱回床上，卻沒想到在他抽手時車學沇突然抓住他的手欲言又止:「怎麼了?」

「我的…東西還在那…」

「什麼東西?要什麼大叔給你買。」

「不…不是，是我的…我的手怕……找不到了。」他本來一直帶在身上的，可來醫院後就找不到了，現在想想可能是掉在了他躲的樹林裡:「本來在口袋的……」

車學沇說的應該便是以前本來是屬於自己的那個手帕，想想有可能是那天他倉皇所以掉在了路上，也就是說可能還在山上:「知道了，大叔會去幫你找的不用擔心。」

「……真的嗎?」

「真的，快睡吧，我們明天早上要走了。」

『今天的陽光很耀眼，騎士看著落下的夕陽這麼想著，而這耀眼溫暖的陽光，也能照亮少年心中的陰影就好了。』


	12. 惡鬼之村-C12《永晝》

第十二章、永晝

韓相爀第一次見到車學沇時狀況還蠻微妙的，那時候是他們搬來的第三天吧，從金元植那得來的消息不全面，只知道鄭澤運貌似是接了個被人口販賣別人的“老婆”回去，這倒是提起韓相爀不小的興趣。

一天韓相爀招呼也沒打的就自己駛車來到別墅拿了備用鑰匙開門進去，就想看看是怎樣的火辣人妻或是天仙才能讓鄭澤運做出這種事情，還養在上水洞的小別墅呢，結果天仙沒見著到是只看到一個又黑又瘦的少年縮在床上睡覺，韓相爀狐疑地走進發覺床邊還放著一條髒兮兮的手帕拎起來一看，這不是當年自己送給鄭澤運的嘛。

而這時床上那車學沇睜開眼睛迷迷糊糊的看向一旁的韓相爀，看見陌生人有些害怕，又發現自己的手帕在他手上，想拿回來又不敢靠近，嚇得都快哭了，韓相爀也是一臉莫名其妙，而這時在書房的鄭澤運聽到外面的動靜跑出來一看，發覺車學沇房間門開著連忙上前查看，就看見韓相爀在房裡，看來肯定是嚇到車學沇了，於是連忙走過去推開他，順便搶走他手裡的手帕。

「他是我表弟，不是壞人沒事的，叫韓相爀。」把手帕還給車學沇鄭澤運拍拍他的頭安慰到，車學沇小心翼翼的點頭躲在鄭澤運身後看著那個陌生人。

看鄭澤運這麼個護犢子的模樣韓相爀忍不住在後面調笑著:「哥，都多久了你還留著我送的手帕啊，之前不事說不見了嘛。」

但韓相爀卻沒想到他的話會讓鄭澤運身後的車學沇愣了一下，抬起頭看望著鄭澤運的背影，而這時鄭澤運沉默了一陣，而後淡淡地說到:「不事不見了…是給人了。」

「給人了?那手帕怎麼又回來了?」韓相爀挑了個眉接著問道，鄭澤運卻不是很向在這裡繼續這個話題，轉身摸了摸車學沇的頭讓人躺好繼續睡，接著就想把韓相爀推出房間，但韓相爀早忍不住繼續問下去了，畢竟這件事他也算是幫上不少忙，問點事情不為過吧:「所以那孩子是?之前不是說帶了別人家老婆回來?」

「別亂說話。」鄭澤運瞥了韓相爀一眼，讓他和自己去樓下客廳，把人拉出房間，李弘彬也在樓下就索性讓他給韓相爀大概解釋解釋，自己轉頭回去房間找車學沇了，回房間後車學沇果然沒有睡著，他一開門便坐在床上直勾勾的盯著他看，直到鄭澤運走到床邊拍拍他的頭:「睡不著嗎?」

車學沇搖了搖頭還是盯著他看，鄭澤運就問他餓不餓要不要吃點東西，但對方又搖了搖頭，無奈他只好在床邊坐下:「剛才相爀嚇著你了嗎?我替他和你道歉，他不是故意的。」

「沒有…沒關係大叔…大哥哥。」車學沇輕輕抓住他的手拉過來，把他一直很珍惜的手帕塞回鄭澤運手裡，雖然看起來還是有些不捨，抿著唇開口:「我會很乖...掃地煮飯還是種地砍柴我都會的……不要讓警察帶走我，這個還你……我不是…不是故意偷的，真的。」

鄭澤運一愣看著手裡的手帕，又想起了十年前的車站，那時候不到他胸口的孩子也和現在一樣低著頭抽氣，鄭澤運抬起手如同十年前擦去車學沇臉上的淚把人拉到懷裡抱住。

這次沒人能帶走你了。

「學沇就留在我這裡吧，如果你想留著，我永遠不會趕你走的。」

※

距離把車學沇帶來這棟郊區的別墅也過了快一個月，放下戒心的少年其實就如同一個普通的孩子，或許是因為以前幾乎沒有接觸過社會所以車學沇適應的比別人還慢些，很多先進的東西對一個長年關在落後山村的孩子來說都是很稀奇的，就比如打開開關就會有熱水的水龍頭。

其實鄭澤運平時還是挺忙的，車學沇現在每天見最多的人就是鄭澤運給他找來暫時做家庭醫生的李弘彬，不過這家庭醫生已經快順帶成了保母，要不是車學沇還算乖又省心，李弘彬幾乎想要求多一份工資，因為鄭澤運要求他閒著時陪小孩兒玩。

本來李弘彬聽說都是一個十八歲的人了哪還會要人陪著玩，電腦手機隨便給他一台不就好了，結果應是發現車學沇什麼都不會用，甚至字都不識幾個，但看對方因為自己露出荒唐的表情而不知所措的道歉時他覺得自己像是壞人，知道車學沇的背景也就不難了解為什麼這孩子會那麼矛盾，比起其他同齡的孩子天真單純但又特別會看人眼色，一點小錯都怕犯。

李弘彬也想好好對他，但他真的不擅長和孩子玩，於是乾脆把自己開設幼兒畫室的哥哥叫了過來，於是省去了陪車學沇完的任務，但多了個李在煥卻增加了整棟房子的平均分貝，而且時常李在煥帶著車學沇玩桌游都要拉著他。

車學沇很乖，對著李弘彬和李在煥一口醫生一口老師的叫，李在煥還會教車學沇讀書不過車學沇的程度和小學孩童差不了多少，李在煥因此從畫室裡拿了好幾本童話書來慢慢帶他看。

不過車學沇還是很黏鄭澤運，幾乎只要鄭澤運一回來他就會放下手邊任何事情跑過去門口:「大叔。」

「我回來了，給你帶了草莓蛋糕。」鄭澤運說著提起手中的禮盒，還沒多說兩句就看見李弘彬靠在後面凝視著他，連忙對他說到:「就一塊，飯後甜點。」

車學沇喜歡吃甜食，不曉得和當初鄭澤運給他的棒棒糖有沒有關係，第一次吃蛋糕時一臉不可思議，吃太急了沾到嘴邊鄭澤運還笑著幫他擦嘴，然後小傢伙就覺得自己丟臉了，抓著叉子唯唯諾諾的低著頭說因為以前沒吃過……

鄭澤運一看人委屈的模樣就受不了，隔天買了好幾個大蛋糕回家說要給車學沇吃，李弘彬一看白眼都翻到後腦杓連忙阻止過度溺愛的鄭澤運罵了他兩句，說車學沇現在營養不良需要均衡飲食而不是亂吃一堆有的沒的。

「我也來啦。」跟在鄭澤運後面探出頭的是韓相爀，看見車學沇就上前拍拍他的頭一把抓住人把他舉了起來:「我看看我們小學沇有沒有長胖點。」

「相…相爀哥!」

「怎麼還是像小花生一樣。」韓相爀說著墊了墊把車學沇放下來拍拍他的頭。

「我…弘彬醫生說我還能長高的。」車學沇有些賭氣的說到，在同齡的孩子裡即使營養不良他也不算太矮了，只是因為瘦巴巴的看起來才小，而且這幾個哥哥都太高大而已。

「好好好，多吃點快長高啊。」

「別老逗他。」鄭澤運用手肘推了推韓相爀，把車學沇拉進屋子，其實說到相爀哥這稱呼他還是有些不滿的，憑什麼自己都是被喊大叔大叔的，韓相爀卻被叫哥，而韓相爀聽聞鄭澤運這心思後只是搖頭大嘆:『你都三十幾歲的人了，我可是二十代。』

是的自從李弘彬過生日跳成三十代後韓相爀成了他們裡面唯一的二十代，這樣想想好像也沒問題，可是車學沇叫裡在煥老師，喊李弘彬醫生，金元植甚至喊金先生，就只有自己……

「大叔…醫生說要的吃飯時間到了。」而這時車學沇拉了拉他的衣服，鄭澤運低頭看見對方眨巴的眼，一臉純真，好吧…這是他們很親近的象徵，拍了拍車學沇的頭:「好。」

鄭澤運其實不曉得自己對車學沇到底是不是完全的親情，雖然他對車學沇總是保護欲氾濫，但有時候心裡又有一絲不一樣的感覺，那孩子抓著自己的手笑時心臟會忍不住顫了幾下，但又想著車學沇不過是個剛成年的孩子，不可以有這種想法。

但也不曉得是不是他的心思暴露到了臉上，在他找韓相爀討論要讓車學沇入籍到他的戶口時，因為車學沇算是幽靈人口要辦的手續比較複雜，而韓相爀在聽了鄭澤運的話時第一個想到的卻是:『你是要收他當兒子嗎?』

韓相爀的問題卻讓鄭澤運硬生生愣了一下沒有馬上回答，兒子……兒子?但就這麼一瞬間的表情變化就讓韓相爀給抓到了小辮子，立刻拍手調戲到:『喔吼，妳果然還是對人家有非分之想，我的天啊!大叔，人家學沇才剛成年欸，你比人家老了十五歲想老牛吃嫩草啊變態老頭!』

『呀!韓相爀!』

『嗯?被我說中事實了吧大叔。』

『夠了、閉嘴韓相爀，先把他的身分證弄好。』

但他們卻沒有發現，其實在他們身後車學沇扶著聽完了全程。

※

「今天LEO來了。」剛才李弘彬裡在煥和韓相爀一起走了，飯桌上只剩車學沇興奮地和鄭澤運分享他中午在花園照顧花時的事情，車學沇口中的LEO便是以前他在山村時的那隻大貓，鄭澤運真的覺得那隻貓很有靈性，不過就是不怎麼親近自己。

「跟牠玩了嗎?」

「嗯。」車學沇點了點頭和他說今天他和LEO在花園一起曬台陽，不過鄭澤運倒是有點擔心本來就黑黑的孩子越曬越黑。

LEO的出現很神奇，是在他們抵達別墅時從後車廂突然鑽出來的，但只是看了他們一眼就跑掉了，鄭澤運想那隻貓或許是在自己回山上找手帕時跟著鑽上他的車的，而後LEO的習性還是和以前在山村時一樣，偶爾會出現在花園和車學沇玩一陣子，平時也不用他們照顧，即便鄭澤運有意要養牠，LEO還是那一副愛理不理的樣子，就只是在下雨時會來拍窗戶要進來躲雨。

「學沇今天還做了什麼?」

「老師…帶我看了書。」車學沇口中的老師便是李在煥，雖然本來只是幼兒畫室的老師，但車學沇的程度就和小學生沒兩樣，在可以把他送去上學前鄭澤運都打算先讓李在煥教他。

「什麼書?」

「嗯……長腿叔叔。」

「好看嗎?」原來是童話故事書。

「嗯。」

「大叔好像學沇的長腿叔叔。」但沒想到車學沇這時突然放下手裡的筷子，從椅子上站起來走到他身邊，有些瘸的腳應該是沒辦法完全恢復了，不過在李弘彬的照料下已經比一個月前好了不少，車學沇站在他身邊，鄭澤運微微抬起頭看著身旁的少年，抬手拍了拍他的背:「怎麼了?」

「茱蒂和長腿叔叔結婚了。」車學沇說著捧起鄭澤運的臉眨了眨眼仔細的看著，接著摟住了他的脖子還有些青澀軟軟的聲音傳到他耳裡:「大叔……也會和學沇結婚嗎?」

「……等你二十歲吧。」

END


End file.
